Silver Smelted in the Fire
by Malachite-ku
Summary: To Kunzite, everyday was just the copy of yesterday, and perhaps one day he would marry his given fiancee. But the coming of his new student named Zoisite changed the boring track of his life. MalZoi,Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Smelted in the Fire**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own_ Sailor Moon_. _Sailor Moon_ is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction for definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.  
>Now please enjoy the fanfic~<p>

~OoO~

**Now go to the story:**

When I felt a bunch of sunlight shedding on my sleeping face, I woke up and opened my eyes.

I raised and looked at the clock on the wall. It was the same time as my awake yesterday, and the day before yesterday, and the day before the day before yesterday as well…well, seemed that every day was just copies of any others.

I got up and put on my clothes, without giving a single glance to the woman sharing my bed. She was my fiancée, technically she was, though no more than "technically". However, it seemed that something was lack between us, and I never felt really aroused even if in front of her naked full-grown body.

To be honest, I should admit that she was rather good-looking with her long golden hair, big blue eyes and her favorite red headdress, and she was active and enthusiastic, but…definitely not my cup of tea. Yet, since this young girl often needed some entertainment, it did make an effective way to keep her less clamorous by satisfying her, occasionally.

I remembered that Prince Endymion told me that I would meet the new student under my tutorial today. It would be a boy no more than seventeen years old, and was chosen as the Prince's fourth guardian because of his intelligence.

I didn't want to be late, so I had a quick breakfast without woke the sleeping woman up, then I went to the palace of Elysium Kingdom.

Prince Endymion was already waiting in the royal square of the Golden Palace of Elysium. I subconsciously looked at the marble clock tower in the middle of the square, well, fortunately I was not late, it was his highness that was early. Our prince was always active, almost active in everything, except in his studying schedule.

"Oh hey, Kunzite!" Prince Endymion greeted actively to me, he saw me even before I went nearby.

"Good morning, your highness." I bowed.

It seemed that my prince was in an extremely good mood: "Good morning, Kunzite! I have been waiting for a while—oh, it's nothing, and it doesn't mean you are late, not at all. I am just too impatient to wait introducing your new student, he is really a delicate, intelligent boy, and I bet he must be even smarter than Sailor Mercury!"

Sailor Mercury was one of the Sailor Scouts in the Silver Millennium, which was a kingdom on the moon. She was a fellow senshi of my fiancée, Sailor Venus, who was the leader of the Inner Senshi.

I knew why my prince was so exciting whenever talking about anything of the Millennium Kingdom. The fundamental reason was, he was deeply in love with the lunar princess, Princess Serenity. And that was also the reason why I was given a fiancée, since I was the leader of the terrier guardians.

"My honor, your highness." I bowed again when answering, "So, shall we go to the training field now?"

The prince took my hand brother-likely:"Come on, Kunzite, you look so indifferent this morning, what's wrong with you?"

"Well, I'm all right, your highness, thank you."I was telling the truth. The feeling everyday was just the same, and I was not intentionally acting indifferently, just…nothing drew my special attention.

But the prince had his own imagination:"Well, let me guess. Is it because your Venus was happen to be in _those_ days of this month?" He smirked.

I was completely confused:"What do you mean, your highness?"

The prince grinned:"No offence, Kunzite, but it is said that you with her are rather occupied almost every night, except her 'those' days." He added before I could reply:"Every month, you understand what I am talking about."

He was correct, I understood, and I began to feel annoyed as soon as my understanding to his words. I knew he meant definitely no offence, but…"Where does it come from, I mean the…rumor?"

"RUMOR?" Endymion's grin became even wider, I couldn't help but frown, though I didn't like to show my thoughts out. However, the prince didn't notice my expression, he continued:"Princess Serenity said so, and you know she's not only the princess but also a good friend to your beloved girl."

Not my beloved girl, just my given fiancée with whom I knew very well that how I was expected to go along. I sighed quietly, but didn't express my thought. His highness came close to my ear and lowered his voice:"Don't be shy, Kunzite. Actually you should be proud of that."

I was so grateful when I noticed that we've arrived at the training field because the topic could at last come to an end. I felt sick about the topic, such an embellished rumor about my…sex life which was actually senseless made me really sick.

I showed nothing about my mood, but thank goodness, he finally stopped and entered the gate of the training field:"Come on, Kunzite, your pupil is already waiting there."

And I saw a boy with copper curled hair and emerald eyes standing straight in the center of the field. He was in his training uniform, and I bet he must be much more beautiful in his military uniform for the generals.

He was delicate, he was gorgeous. Perhaps a little feminine, but just moderate to make him looked gentle and grace. Endymion was correct, again. He was so young that couldn't be older than seventeen years old. He seemed lack of experience, but his bright eyes showed his bright mind, which would surely make him an excellent general of Golden Elysium.

The boy smiled and bowed to me:"I am Zoisite. My honor to be your student."Then he turned to our prince:" And greetings to your highness."

"Good morning, Zoisite!"Answered Endymion with a cheerful voice, "so you may start your training in any way you feel suitable, I am leaving then. Goodbye, Kunzite, and goodbye, Zoisite." He waved his hands with these words, and then he ran away.

Both of us bowed to the prince, and then I turned to the boy:"Nice to meet you, Zoisite. I am Kunzite."


	2. Chapter 2

Zoisite replied my words with bowing:"It is my honor to meet you and be under your tutorial, Lord Kunzite." His cured copper fringes slipped to his eyes, and he had to stir them with his slender pale fingers.

He seemed a little nervous, so I considered making him relax a bit, so that his training would be more effective.

"You must be a talent musician, Zoisite. " I said. Actually I truly thought so, the boy in front of me moved with an extraordinary spontaneity and grace.

The youth blushed, then asked with more curious than shyness:"Well, actually I play piano, but how do you know, my lord?"

I couldn't help but smiled to that lovely face that was a little childish:"I could tell that from your slender fingers. They deserve to belong to a pianist." I didn't use to say so much, not at all. But I didn't know why, I didn't feel disliking talking to this little boy.

He blushed again:"Thank you." The boy seemed more relaxed than before.

Hence, I spoke to him:"Now, Zoisite, let's begin our training. First of all, let me see what you can do."

Zoisite nodded before stepping backward for a few steps. And then he raised his right hand, aiming at the target:"Zoy!"

Numerous of petals appeared from his hand and flew to the target, then turned into blades and cut the target into pieces. Resplendent, I thought, but the strength was just so-so.

But Zoisite hadn't finished yet. He conjured a sharp piece of crystal and threw it towards another target, quickly made it fine powder.

Much better. I had to admit that. Sharp, accurate, and rapid. Plus, his action of throwing the crystal was graceful…well, I could not showed my real thoughts to him, or it might encourage his arrogance. Though he appeared humble till now, I could feel his pride inside. The way he looked at the prince was neither cringing nor arrogant, and just different from our other two fellow guardians, especially Jadeite who was acknowledged as the most loyal one.

In contrast, I guess his opinion was much nearer to me rather than Nephrite and Jadeite. And when Zoisite was hitting the target, I could tell that he was attacking using his brain, it meant that he would be a warrior with wisdom and strategy, instead of a masculine boor.

Zoisite paid no attention to my reaction at all. He continued showing his abilities to me. He conjured a string of fire balls and threw them on to the targets and blasted all the targets left of the training field.

It was good, though it was a little out of control. I found Zoisite could handle powerful magic, but obviously he was not skillful enough to control his power. His attack with crystal blades were precise, but when it came to a stronger magic such as fireball, it seemed aimless. But that would be no problem, not anymore after sustematic trained, since he was so smart and intelligent…

Damn it! I noticed that I grown admiring him, this young, delicate seventeen-years-old with emerald eyes and copper hair. No one else could do this good at his age, even neither myself. But I was not going to tell him, it made no good to him being over proud from the very beginning of the train as a guardian.

At last, the talent boy ended up his show-up with a sudden disappearing rounded by sakura petals, and presently appeared at my other side, still with sakura petals rounding him.

"So is that all?" I asked the young man bowing to me, expressionlessly. Although I thought he did have done an excellent work, I don't want him to be over proud, and I was called ice king not only because of my silver hair.

"Hai, my Lord." Said the young man, "I've just finished my junior magic class…"

"Good beginning." I admitted, both to him and to myself. Few students could pass the final exam of junior magic class because few people could use magic, even after learning. They were taught with theory, but practice needed magical gift.

Those who could not pass the exam would be sent to the army as a soldier or to the palace as a normal servant, while the few who had passed would be in the guardian selection. Last year we had Jadeite and the year before last year Nephrite. Their teacher retired after finished trained Jadeite, so it was my turn to train this new guardian.

Thinking about that, I felt a bit grateful that was rather baffling. I cut my thought and focused back to my student:"Now let me see your physical agility." I conjured a sword in my hand:"Now get ready for a magic-free fight, Zoisite."

He emerald eyes widened, his face turned pale, but his gaze was struggling:"But, my Lord, they never taught me that in academy!"

"You mean you CAN'T?"My voice became even more merciless," Then why did they ask me to waste my time on training a weak kid that even cannot fight with sword?"

Zoisite looked hurt. He pouted but stopped that usual practice at once and retorted:"Of course I can! You know that every blue-blooded man of Elysium received such training since less than seven years old!"

"Then show me your results, blue-blooded boy." What he said was true. And although not all his schoolmates were noble, all of them should have learnt sword-based fighting, or they wouldn't have the credential to enter that highest-ranked academy.

"I hate such an uncivilized, barbarous, rough and ugly action, it may mess my hair."He mumbled, but timidly conjured a sword in his hand.

I couldn't help smile while hearing these words. "Zoisite, it won't ruin your beauty, I promise."He blushed before I added:"And everyone of Elysium would cherish the memory of such beauty if your ability didn't match it. I promise as well."

It was a menace, but he wasn't afraid, he just raised his sword to show me his ready for fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

**The author's words: **_I've seen your review,** Innouva**, thank you! I'm glad that you like this fiction. I don't know how to response a review on this site, so I could only express my joy and greeting to you here~_

**Now back to the story^^:**

Obviously, magic-free fight was the weakness of this young man. He was panting tiredly under my attacks, but he was really indomitable. Every time he struggled on his feet as soon as I knocked him down.

He was a skillful warrior, though his strength was disadvantaged, his speed and agility more or less made it up. But I have to say that nobody had surpassed me in either physical or magical fighting, nor could this little stubborn student.

Finally I knocked him down to the ground and pointed at his throat with the top of my sword. But still, he was not afraid at all.

"If you want to kill me, my Lord," his voice was calm, "then please just do it. After all I will die fighting, although not fighting with the enemies, and although the fight was unfair."

"What do you mean by 'unfair'?" I was a little confused when hearing that. The little man was with a serious look on his beautiful face.

The beauty pouted before frowned:"You have known that physical-based fighting was my weakness, but you asked me to fight you without using a tiny bit of magic, and that definitely means you are fighting my disadvantage with your advantage! It's unfair!"

A creative theory, but rather reasonable. I became curious to this young man, and I made my voice frosty: "So what you mean was that you want to fight me magically and then defeat me, is that right?" I gazed at his eyes…I didn't mean to threaten him purposely, I was just…wanting to gaze at those emerald eyes.

"Actually I didn't mean I could defeat you anyway, my Lord." His voice lowered, probably it hurt his self-respect to admit such a fact. And then his voice resumed:"But it would be fairer, and I would be more convinced defeated by you then." He quickly added before I said anything:"Yet, I have tried my best anyway, so I could keep my honor when being killed by you."

I hadn't expected his reaction like this…never. He surprised me, and from that moment, I knew I had, or sooner or later was to have, fallen in love with this delicate boy—this boy now lying on the ground physical weakly but mental indomitably.

Damn it, it's forbidden. I thought bitterly. Love is luxury to me as a royal guardian, even though I would have a chance, then wouldn't allow it to be one with Zoisite –I was engaged.

According to the Queen and the princess and the Sailor Scouts of the Silver Millennium, I was expected to love my given fiancée—or at least get along with her as if I loved her. Our king also expected me like that, since he could not go against the "kind" will of the holder of ginzuishou. And I couldn't go against him—neither as a blue-blooded man of the kingdom of Elysium, nor as a royal guardian as well as the highest-ranked general of the kingdom.

What was worse, Zoisite would never know or care about my secret love to him. He could easily gain love from whoever he would like, since he was so beautiful, so graceful, not to mention his noble dignity and his gentle behavior, and his uninhibited personality which added a lot to his breath-taking attractiveness…

Eventually I was able to fight back my sudden urge to embrace him and kiss him, the "ice-king" wasn't called by Sailor Venus and other people only for the color of my hair. With no expression shown I made my sword disappeared, and then kneeled beside the boy on one of my knees:"I am not killing a beginner, Zoisite. Now stand up."

He did as what he was told to, but still he was not absolutely convinced:"May I ask one more question please, my Lord?" He quickly glanced at me before added:"Just a small question about the 'magic-free' order and I will back to the training after I got the answer."

"Go ahead." A unique student, I couldn't help thought. He was the first student who had ever tried to question the tutors, and also the first man questioning his superior since the foundation of the kingdom.

I began admiring him even more. Sometimes Nephrite despised the orders, and I myself also hate to be obedient from time to time, but Zoisite was the first one that showed his query out. He had done what I wanted to but never dare to, at least never till now.

"Why did you prohibit me from using magic, while we were allowed to use any items for winning in a real fight?"

Timely I was able to shut my thoughts and turned back to the little sceptic standing in front of me:"Well, Zoisite, It is victory that comes as the only goal during a battle, and you wouldn't be ordered to fight without magic, but you might have to—The enemies might block your magical ability, and you must be able to at least defend yourself if that had happened."

"Got it, my Lord." He's voice was a little unwilling, but I knew he was convinced this time. It was rather easy to find out what the young man was thinking from his gaze and his expressions.

So I said to him:"You have done a good work as a beginner, Zoisite, so don't be discouraged. And 'm not punishing you unless you deserve it. But as you know, I am strict to my student, because I hope my student could be the top of the kingdom. You have no chance to be sluggish if you want to survive, Zoisite. You are a clever boy that I am sure that you know well what you should do."

The graceful young man bowed politely to me:"Hai, my Lord, as you wish." He recoiled a little bit, but the self-confidence in his voice and on his face recharged soon," I won't disappoint you, my Lord, I promise."

"Better not." I answered before beginning the training.


	4. Chapter 4

**The author's words:** _Well, again thank you to you, **Innouva**, this is the only way I found to response your warm reviews~_

_I'm not a native English speaker, either, so...forgive my vocabulary bugs or misspells if they had made this fiction hard to understand~  
><em>

**Now back to the story~^^:**

The first day with Zoisite flew away before I felt long. I knew I could meet him the day after that day, and he had not leave yet, but…I began to miss him, it was a weird feeling to miss somebody, since it was the first time for that kind of feeling came to me.

However, I was good at self-control, I was able to hide whatever I felt safe inside, but I knew clearly that if I connived the situation go on its own way, I would be finally out of control and done something that I couldn't imagine sooner or later.

So I must shut my emotion. After all, I was engaged with Sailor Venus who was always showing her love openly to me; after all, I was forbidden to have a relationship with my student; and after all…Zoisite is a male, he would fall in love with a girl—perhaps one of the Sailor Scouts from the moon, and I would be nobody important to him, no more than his training tutor.

I hate thinking about that, but I must face such bitter thoughts in order to escape from being submerged into a hopeless, and what was worse, forbidden love affair.

"Any more question for today, Zoisite?" I asked him after he finished shooting the crystal blades to the targets. Well, in fact it was no more than a conventional verbal exchange, since I had answered his every question about the attacking skills and magic matters.

Zoisite bowed before shook him head:"No more question for today, my Lord. I am grateful for your guiding."

"It was my responsibility to do so, lad." He was so polite that I inadvertently became a little more affable, comparing with my daily appearance, "Then so much for today. I hope you can have a good rest and think through what you have learnt today when you back to your quarter. Now you are dismissed."

The emerald-eyed young man bowed again:"Hai. As you wish, my Lord." With these words, he disappeared from the training field, only leaving clusters of rose petals, and the pink petals also disappeared in a second. After that, I teleported back to where I was living.

When I was back home, it was almost time to supper. Sailor Venus had already prepared the meal.

"Oh, Kunzite-kun, how's everything going today?" She greeted me cheerfully, " Prince Endymion said that you looked a little indifferent, was there anything wrong? Perhaps I should have got up a little earlier so that I could prepare breakfast for you, but last night was just exhausted, you know you were amazing, you always are…" She blushed before another thing was called to her mind, "How was your new student? Your prince also said that you met a new student under your tutorage today."

"Just OK." I didn't feel like saying anything, but she didn't mind my short, cold answer and just kept on speaking:"Well, Princess Serenity ask me to back to the Silver Millennium tomorrow, and we would be apart for several days. I'm afraid I will miss you badly, darling."

I let a single syllable out from my throat perfunctorily, it seemed that she had been used to my coldness, and she wasn't discouraged by my attitude:"Kunzite-kun, I've learnt some new dishes from Jupiter. You know Sailor Jupiter is the master on cooking among us. Trust me, darling, you will like the new products, I cooked them carefully, and I hope that would start an unforgettable evening." Again she blushed with these words.

Finally I said: "Thank you for what you have done, Venus. But I'm sorry, I have some work to do in the office tonight." Her smile faded, which made me felt a bit guilty, so I added: "Tomorrow I will kiss you goodbye in the morning."

"Don't make me wait too long, Kunzite-kun." She looked a little disappointed, but she knew that nothing could apart me from my work, so she just agreed, "But wouldn't you have dinner before working? Please have a taste, it took me a long time to learn from Jupiter, and even longer to practice by myself."

I nodded, and quietly sighed while seeing her cheered up as soon as I nodded.

After supper, I teleported to my office, where I used to spend most time of everyday before began training Zoisite.

Actually I didn't have extra work today, but I prefer to stay here tonight. I couldn't sleep with Venus while all in my mind was Zoisite. Even if thinking about that made me feel sick. I lay myself on the sofa in my office, and then fell asleep.

I dreamt about Zoisite, and in my dream he was leaning in my arms, his brilliant head rested on my shoulder…but it was only a dream. I thought bitterly when I woke up.

I lifted the curtain, looked outside and saw it was still in darkness before the dawn. Of course it was still early, so early that almost the whole Elysium was asleep except the soldiers on guard. Well, it wasn't the usual time for me to get up, and it was Zoisite who ruined my regular pattern, by doing…nothing!

Such thought made me sigh, and I could not fall asleep again, I was just lying on the sofa with my eyes opened but looking at nothing particular, and waiting for the dawn.

And what I was waiting for came finally.

I raised and looked at the marble clock on the wall. I would be just on time to fulfill the promise I gave to Venus last evening, I must keep my words though I didn't feel like to so at all. Since she was the leader sailor senshi of the Silver Millennium, I would not be the only person to see her off, the king and queen of Elysium, and our Prince Endymion as well would gave her a quick kissing-goodbye meeting, perhaps Nephrite and Jadeite would also inside this social action, and so would Zoisite as the newest royal guardian.

I felt even more dislike to do so. However, I let responsibility had me at last.


	5. Chapter 5

**The author's word:** Dear all, I am really happy that you enjoy this fiction~Really cheerful with receiving your reviews~

~o~

**Now back to the story:**

When I arrived at the Elysium Square, Sailor Venus was already there, with the royal family. As I guessed, Jadeite was standing behind the prince, and Zoisite was standing a little farther at the other side. Nephrite wasn't there yet, but I could tell that he would come soon.

Sailor Venus saw me before I was near enough to say good morning to everyone. She jumped for joy and waved fervently to me while loudly greeting:"Oh, Kunzite-kun, I know you would be here, you are always keeping your words."

With these words, she ran to me and rushed into my arms. I tried to push her a bit distanced, but before I could make any move she started to kiss me on my lips. Such an open action annoyed me, and I felt even more annoying when I recognized that Zoisite was looking at me as well as the others.

At last I managed to give Sailor Venus a polite kiss on her lip. She pouted before grumbled:"You are so cold, darling."

"The others are watching." I explained, and she softly refuted with a smile:"You had never cared about others' view on you." She brushed a bunch of my hair behind my ear as I frowned, and then added:"Whatever, you are frosty cold. Otherwise it's not you."

I kept silent and she took the silent as an agreement, so she covered my face with passionate kisses again.

The king and the queen was talking to each other both with a smile, and the smirking Prince Endymion was talking to Jadeite. Nephrite had came, but he was only standing there, seemed that what was happening had definitely nothing to do with him.

I searched for Zoisite with my peripheral vision. He wasn't looking at me, it seemed that he was staring at somewhere else. I wondered what drew his attention and followed his sight, only to see nothing special.

Eventually Sailor Venus stopped her one-side kissing for air and released me. I went to the royal family and bowed to the king, the queen and Prince Endymion. Venus bureaucratically said goodbye to the terrain ruler and the crown prince, and then she turned to Jadeite and Nephrite, shook hands with them politely.

However, when she came to Zoisite, I noticed that Zoisite was not so pleased, though he treated her gently and politely. Sailor Venus didn't notice Zoisite's attitude, or just didn't care, she even gave him a mild embrace before turned back to me:"So he is your new student, Kunzite, isn't he? What a lovely kid! I swear in the name of the senshi of beauty and love, that he is the fairest kid I've ever seen."

"Don't call me a kid!" Suddenly Zoisite shook off the embrace of Venus and protested about the form of address, "I am a guardian of Princess Endymion and I am a probationary general of the Kingdom of Golden Elysium and I am nearly seventeen years old, so you have no right to call me like that, you lunar sailor brat!"

Sailor Venus was taken aback for a short while, she seemed to be a little awkward. But soon Zoisite resumed to his usual gentle and polite, he gave me a glimpse before apologized to the Sailor senshi:"I'm sorry, Lady Venus, I didn't mean to be rude, I just…dislike to be called like a baby."

Sailor Venus managed to show a considerate smile to the copper-haired boy and said:"Well, it's nothing. I shouldn't have called you that way, and my apologize for that, too, Lord Zoisite."

And then nobody mentioned the episode anymore. Zoisite bowed to Venus while she bent her knees to him for peace. The king and the queen said nothing, the prince was still smirking, Nephrite was still standing indifferently with his arms folded in the front, and Jadeite was ready to back to his own work.

At last Sailor Venus waved to me one last time, and then she used a special crystal to conjure a door way to the kingdom on the moon, and disappeared into the doorway.

Everyone backed to his own work, and I turned to my student:"Let's back to the training field and begin the train today, Zoisite." He bowed and nodded, but said nothing.

On our way to the training field, the boy kept silent at first. But suddenly he called:"My Lord?"

"What is it?"I asked freely. I found myself liking to chat with this young man on whatever topic, simply hearing his voice and understanding his mind made me feel secretly joyful.

He paused before asked:"Is that woman your wife?"

Was he still feeling angry about her calling him "a kid"? I didn't know, and I just answered:"No."

"Then your…lover?" I heard the boy hesitated for a second before made the last word out.

"No, either." I couldn't help sighed, I didn't feel like to hide my emotion to this boy, although I was trying my best to prevent myself from falling too deep loving him, "Actually she is my fiancée, a woman that was expected to marry me by my king and her queen."

"Don't you love her?"

Zoisite, how could I say that the one I love is you, only if you know. I whispered quietly in my mind, those words that I dared only to say in my own mind caused another sigh of me.

I managed to answer in a calm, even icy voice at last:"Zoisite, I believed that you know the meaning of the word 'responsibility' very well since you were good at almost every lessons in the academy. It was my duty as a royal guardian to obey whatever order from our king, and yours as well one day in the future." While speaking the last sentence out I made rather an effort to hide the agony in my voice, and finally I did it.

"But why…"He paused half-sentence. Was he pitying me? I gazed at him, but his head was bowed and his expression was hiding behind his curled fringe, I couldn't see his face clearly.

Damn, I had to fight back my urge to embrace him, kiss him and bury my face into his silky soft copper cured hair. I was not sure whether could I afford going further conniving at my affection for this delicate, talent, forthright and innocent creature.

"There's no reason, Zoisite, it's destiny."

The rest of the way to the training field fell into a complete silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**The author's words:** Kunzite would tell Zoisite about his love at last, but not now~^^

~O~

**Now back to the story~:**

I was not sure about whom actually I was trying to persuade, perhaps the deep myself inside rather than the young general tailing me. I said those clichés about "order" and "responsibility" trying to prevent myself from getting or even only thinking further as well as to explain some abstract political conceptions to the youth tailing me.

From the day I first met Zoisite I began to doubt that so-called "loyalty" and "responsibility" as a dominatee of the king of the kingdom of Elysium, who was more or less being affected by the lunar dominator. Fortunately, the young skeptic—secretly in my heart I called him my little skeptic—didn't ask any further question with his skepticism.

Obviously Zoisite had made a good progress in his skills, both magically and physically. I tested his sword-based fighting and found him making perfect use of what I had taught him in the previous day. Gifted, I thought, he learnt everything fast, though still he was not physical strong enough.

Again I knocked him down to the ground, again he struggled up on his feet kept fighting until he was completely exhausted, again he showed his magical attack to me and again I found his weak point and tried to lead him to find them by himself so that it would made a deeper impression in his mind…again and again.

We were doing similar work every day, but it was more than simply repeating the same matter because he was stepping forward every time. And what was more…I felt my affection for Zoisite was becoming deeper and deeper, it was hitting my limit point of tolerance to myself.

After several days' training, the boy became closer to me. He was still having a bad temper, but I knew that he didn't mean to be rude to anyone, especially to me. In fact, mostly he was gentle and polite, with the graceful smile on his delicate face.

I didn't threaten him for the second time, it wasn't necessary at all, neither was any kind of punishment. He did very well in his work, my faith became more and more steadfast that Zoisite was the most talent and hard-working student I've ever seen, since my own studying time till recent time.

And that clamorous senshi of beauty and love had at least pointed out one truth correctly: Zoisite was the fairest one.

She wasn't totally correct, she called him a kid, while I never thought him as a kid, Although I myself called him like that occasionally, I was doing that only for the sake of seeing his lovely pouting which nearly made me lovesick.

But that innocent Zoisite would never understand my heart, I didn't even deserve a chance to him. Such thought circled around in my mind when I was watching him destroying the targets with his favorite rose petals.

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I wasn't aware his finished a round of attack until I was disturbed by a sudden question:"Would you allow me a question, my Lord?" Before my response he added:"Perhaps it had little to do with what we are doing, but…"He blushed, "It was so important to me that had perplexed me for several days."

"Go ahead, Zoisite." I made my voice mild, and silently repeated in my heart:"Go ahead, my little skeptic."

Without rhyme or reason, I suddenly began to feel a little…nervous, which had never happened to me before. It was a weird feeling that he was starting a significant talk that was to be the turning point of my life, perhaps his as well.

The copper-haired boy started after a deep breath:"Then, please tell me, my Lord," he blushed again, "What is destiny? What does it mean to you?"

For a moment, I didn't know how to make the answer. What is destiny? What does it mean to me? I quietly asked myself, how could I say that the goddamn destiny meant I would never be allowed to love Zoisite?

"Well, Zoisite, I don't why you ask me such a strange question, but I would say that destiny means something that you could never go against and must accept it no matter you like it or not." I felt swallow hard but at last I was able to control my voice and tone in a usual way as if I was just talking about something as common as the weather or decorations in the royal palace of the Elysium Kingdom.

"Why not?" He murmured, looked a little blank, "Why cannot struggle against the so-called destiny?" His voice was at a loss, and it seemed that he was now asking the nothingness more than asking me, I even couldn't tell that whether he needed an answer from me or not. He didn't looking at me and I guessed he was just asking the following question for him needing to let these thoughts of him released.

I felt confused as well for a minute. But I managed to make my voice steady, at least heard steady: "Why are you asking such questions, Zoisite? They have nothing to do with your training."

Zoisite suddenly raised his head and gazed at me, the emerald sights met my own silver-grey ones and hesitated for a moment, but they didn't escaped this time.

"I am asking such questions, my Lord, because I love you. I've grown to love you from the time you taught me the importance of a magic-free fighting skills in the war, which nobody had ever told me about that in the academy. The others were only asking us to remember everything but never had the patience to explain anything about what we were learning." Finally he resolved to say. And after these words, his head bowed deeply, while his face started burning.

I felt an instant of excitement flashed through my mind, but it was soon replaced by an acute sense of bitter. I felt tore by the urge to hold him tightly in my arms, to kiss him passionately and the logic that I must distance him to keep both of us from the dangerous, forbidden relationship.

Deadly silence. And thank goodness for sending Prince Endymion here to broke the oppressive atmosphere in the training field.

"Sorry to disturb, but Kunzite, my father has something important to discuss with you immediately."

My icy face showed nothing unusual to our prince:"Hai, your highness." And then I turned to the boy standing quietly looking at the ground:"Zoisite, I'm afraid that you have to finish your practices by yourself today, and I'll meet you tomorrow morning at the same time."

Exiting from the training field with Endymion, I felt the power wave of a huge fireball hitting and destroying all the targets within one time.


	7. Chapter 7

I forced myself to shut my thought of Zoisite's words and focused on the king's speech. It was a semi-secret meeting that the king himself, Prince Endymion and me as the highest-ranked general of Elysium Kingdom were the only persons that attended.

"According to the results studied out by Beryl, there would be an abnormal solar activity, the accurate time of that was still unknown, but it would happen within several weeks." The king started seriously without any prologue.

Prince Endymion frowned, so did I. There was no visible hint of that, but as a royal magician and the royal adviser, Beryl never made mistakes in these areas.

"Queen Serenity of the Kingdom of Silver Millennium has known about the solar activity, and she wanted to know what we will do to that." The king continued with a look of worry, "Queen Serenity said that the action of the sun may awaken a power of devil named Metallia."

Endymion asked his father:"So what will we do?"

I fell into deep thought. I had heard of Metallia before, almost every noble man of Elysium had. Actually it was not a power of devil, it was just a power, which was neutral. However, different with the "kind" power such as that of the ginzuishou, such a power could be used for any purpose. That was the real reason of why it bothered the lunar queen so much.

To those who were keeping an eye on the earth and were always ready to purify the negative elements instead of letting the planet evolve naturally, a power that was out of their control did make a great latent danger. But since it was just nature, I wasn't sure that whether there was any necessity to deal with it.

However, I couldn't show my opinion out to the king, since he sometimes trusted the words from the moon more than those from his own terrain compatriots. And to speak in some way his son, Prince Endymion, had inherited a same personality. Well, such personality wasn't to be blamed, since the lunar queen did mean no harm to the earth.

As a result, I kept silence. The king answered the question from his son:"That's what I ask you two here for. You should keep this in mind, and Sailor Venus, the leader of the Inner Sailor Scouts, will come to Elysium as the ambassador again this evening, and stay here for a couple of weeks discussing on this with us on behalf of the Silver Millennium."

After saying those words, the king dismissed us.

On the way leaving the meeting room, Endymion smirked to me:"Why do you look so serious, Kunzite? I think you must be extremely happy with the back of Venus!" Before I could answer, he added:"Only if you know how I envy you sometimes, Kunzite. You know I am deeply in love with the elegant Princess Serenity. Although we could meet some time, we could not stay together for days even for weeks, like you and Venus."

Then I envy you for you don't have to stay together with your fiancée for days even for weeks, your highness. I answered quietly in my mind, but didn't said it aloud.

The sometimes childish prince was to say something more, but I cut his speech short. "I would go to meet Beryl and talk to her about the solar activity, and would you be with us, your highness?" I asked before added:"I think Lady Beryl will be happy to see you and talk with you."

Endymion shook his head immediately:"Well, er…I have something else to do, I have to study with Jadeite later according to my schedule, so please say hello to her for me when you see her, thank you, Kunzite."

I said nothing, and just nodded. Beryl regarded the prince with favor, while the prince somehow awes her, perhaps because she was too powerful in some area, and she was almost as tall as the prince himself. Both her height and her ability gave him a feeling of pressure.

Parted with my prince, I went to Beryl's study. The red-haired woman with orange eyes was busy with her work. I asked her view on the solar activity, but she seemed to have no idea about it either. Actually, she partially agreed with me that Metallia was an energy reflection of nature and needn't to be interfered too much.

Well, as far as I know, there would be no more than two persons and a half who would have the same opinion with me on the matter of Metallia. One would be Nephrite, the half was Lady Beryl, and the other one, that must be Zoisite. I had never talked to him about it, but I could tell that he would share a same opinion with me.

Stop thinking of Zoisite! I ordered myself sternly in my mind at once when noticed what I was thinking.

The meeting with Beryl finished soon. She hadn't got any more information other than what the king had told Prince Endymion and me yet. After talking with her, there was still time, but I didn't went back to the training field. It was rather close to the finishing time, and I believed that my talent student could have all the practices well done, and the main reason was, I didn't know how to face the young beauty after he said those words.

I went home and dropped myself on the bed and blanked my mind. I forced myself not to think about anything, or whatever I thought would slip my mind to Zoisite, which would press me nearer and nearer to the dangerous forbidden relationship. Perhaps some work might help me forget him and his words temporarily, but I didn't feel like doing anything.

I used to thought that lovesick was the patented emotion of our prince, and I had never expected that I would be as Endymion as lovesick one day. I raised up to poured myself a glass of wind and swallowed the liquid in one breath.

It seemed didn't work. I fell into the sofa, and just sat there without doing or thinking anything.

I paid no attention to the time. I even didn't realized how long had passed until Sailor Venus came in, perhaps one hour, perhaps two hours or a little more.

"Kunzite, you couldn't even imagine how I missed you these days!" Her voice arrived at the room faster than herself. And then she sat besides me:"You look so perplexed, Kunzite, what's the matter?"

I did neither move nor answer. But Venus leaned against my shoulder:"Are you worrying about the solar affection on Metallia? Don't worry, Kunzite, our Queen Serenity-sama would solve the problem, and I am coming for that matter. Now let's talk about something relaxing, you know Sailor Mercury, don't you?"


	8. Chapter 8

I nodded with little interest:"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, you know we used to think Mercury is the smartest girl in the inner solar system. And no man would be able to match her intelligence, and she isn't interested in such things as well. But as the senshi of love, I found that your talent student Zoisite would must be well matched her. I bet they would make the smartest and gentlest couple…Where are you going, Kunzite-kun?"

"To my office." I stood up with these words, "Till next morning." Before teleported to my office, I couldn't help added:"Zoisite is still very young, and the major matter he has to deal with now is his training instead of those girls."

Didn't wait for her reply, I disappeared from the room immediately and reappeared in my office.

Lying on the bed in the inner room of my office, words that Sailor Venus said just now lingered in my mind. It repeated again and again, and I felt it became harder and harder to keep calm while thinking about that Zoisite would be with someone else.

Well, I had thought about that before, however, it was different to consider it as only a possibility compared with that something was truly happening. Considered the possibility of Zoisite being with another person made me feel bitter, but hearing about such information could drove me to the edge.

Especially when the information was from Sailor Venus. I knew the role she was playing in her kingdom, she was the leader of the Inner Sailor Scouts, the loyal guardian of the Princess Serenity of the Kingdom of Silver Millennium, and the loyal Sailor Senshi of their Queen Serenity. As a result, what she talked about mostly would be actually the Queen's opinion.

I made a fist and heavily hit the sofa, damn, I could imagine seeing Zoisite with someone else as a…a couple! He said he loved me, but how could I tell that it wasn't because I was the only person that he meet the most?

My thought couldn't help slipping much further. I had met Sailor Mercury before. The senshi of water and wisedom was gentle and quiet, and she was fond of reading. That blue-haired introvert might have little interest in the night-time entertaining, unlike her fellow senshi Venus. But if what Venus had talked about was truly the opinion of the lunar queen...

It meant they would get marry some day, and that would happen naturally.

Damn it, I hate that, I hate the idea of Zoisite sleeping with any other people.

I began to hate to have sex with Sailor Venus or anyone else, if there were any, since I first time found myself fell in love with Zoisite. It was the first time I tasted the bitter-sweet flavor of love. And hearing what Venus said about Zoisite, I had tasted another flavor called jealousy.

It would, should and must be me who had the privilege of sleeping with my talent student as well as my litter skeptic, of caressing that pale smooth skin, of gazing at those bright emerald eyes, of stroking the curled silky copper hair, of kissing those soft rosy lips…

I felt a cool drop of liquid went slowly across my cheek. The strange feeling made me a little back to the reality. What was it? I swept the liquid with my finger and found it a drop of tear.

A drop of tear? Was I crying? I frowned and shook my head, I hadn't cry—even not a single tear drop—for almost twenty years. I learnt to be icy cold since I was less than seven years old, and it was the year I started to learn sword-based fighting as a noble.

I used to think that tears was the sign of frailty, and I hated to feel like I was weak. However…

I sighed a deep sigh, I couldn't control myself anymore, I would never be that perfectly strong as I was before I met Zoisite, and that little beauty would be my only weak point. I knew that.

Zoisite is MINE. Neither Sailor Mercury nor anyone else could apart him from me. Again I recalled my responsibility as a royal guardian, but I could talk to our prince, couldn't I? Since he himself was deeply in love with his lunar princess, he could understand my feeling—and Zoisite's, he must can. I could talk to him and finally be relieved of my betrothal.

Such thought made me relax a little, and I recalled Zoisite's words. He loves me, I remembered, and my lips couldn't help but curled up while I recalled that. And I love him. I didn't adapted to say this word, and I dared not to divulge my secret emotion even if a little bit until had heard that word from my student.

My student…I smiled again to myself when the imagination of his delicate face, his lovely hair and his soft lips came to my mind. And those imagination made me…

Damn it! I felt something happening to me, but fortunately nobody else was in my office, and I knew that I needed a bath in cold water to solve my problem.

I was expecting the next morning.

I expected the coming of it, until I saw my student in the training field.

I was almost to tell him my affection for him, yet, his expression drew me back. It seemed that he didn't sleep very well last night, and he refused to look at me, instead, he nailed his sight on an uncertain point on the ground.

"Good morning, my Lord." His voice was too calm to contain even if the slightest trace of emotion. I was taken aback for a minute, but I was able to hide my shocked by the U-turn he made to his attitude:"Good morning, Zoisite, let's begin our practice for today."

He simply nodded with a tranquil answer:"Hai, my Lord."

I tried to stare at his eyes, but he didn't even gave me the chance. He wasn't looking at me, and didn't look at me at all. It seemed that he had totally forgot what he said and expressed in the day before.

My heart sank, perhaps he was just taken by urge and mistook some other feelings by love. Perhaps he thought it over in the evening and was now regretting his words and trying to act as if nothing had happened.

Then I would just continued hiding my secret love inside, I didn't want to harm this young man. Hence, I made my voice calm as usual:"Then start it."


	9. Chapter 9

During the practicing I found Zoisite wasn't concentrating his mind on the training work. For several times he missed his target, and for once he was almost hurt by the power rebounding from the shielding wall, unless I pulled him to the safety.

He had never acted like that, from the beginning of his training to recent time. His lips were pale, and the color of his face was not very well, so…was he ill?

"What's wrong with you, Zoisite? Where does your mind wander to?" At the end of the training I asked, made my voice over freezing to hide my care about him.

The copper-haired young man lowered his head timidly, and answered:"Nothing, my Lord. I'm sorry for that, and I will make it better next time."

The voice of the youngest guardian was a little tremble. Was he feeling fear? Was he feeling fear to me? Why, Zoisite, why were you evading my gaze? I fight this question back, but what Venus told me the day before suddenly reappeared in my mind.

She said that he would be with someone, and I didn't really care about who the particular one was, some words just couldn't help escaped my lips:"You are not concentrating your mind, Zoisite." My voice was freezing, and soon it became even acrimonious:"Are you already too impatient to wait for your engagement with that boring, withdrawn brat called Sailor Mercury?"

Zoisite finally raised his eyebrow with more confusing than shocking in his emerald eyes. I didn't realize what I blurted out just now until he asked me softly with a puzzled tone:"What are you talking about, my Lord?" He added innocently, "I hadn't even met the person you mentioned, and Lady Venus was the only of Sailor Scouts I've ever met."

Goddamn, I was able to handle my icy face, but my mind blanked for a while. Before I could say anything as a suitable reply, the beautiful boy continued:"Well, but of course no one was as pretty and active as Lady Venus, perhaps." With these words he lowered his head again to avoid my sight.

"But you are prettier." I murmured, too late to notice what I had said, so I simply continued: "And you are as uninhibited as graceful, you have a heart that a lunar senshi would never even able to imagine."

Hearing these words from my own lips, I didn't know how to describe my feeling at that time. That was the first time I act so impetuous, it wasn't like me at all, but I understood that it was a "now or never", I risked to win him or made him sick of me, or I would lose him forever left him only strange confusion about the words I blurted out, and my poor secret would be even unknown to anyone including that delicate creature.

Zoisite was deeply shocked, I could tell that from his bright emerald gaze. He began even as slightly as a whisper:"My Lord? Lord Kunzite?"

"Can't you understand, Zoisite? Don't tell me you cannot understand what I am talking about since you are damn smart and too over intelligent for your own good!" I snarled before I could notice my snarling. Yet my gaze turned soft at once when I met his evading emerald gaze, which contains a mixture of timid and tender looks.

I felt my throat became too dry to let out a single word. That word, that bitter-sweet word, that word which I whispered quiet to Zoisite in my imagination suddenly became too heavy to handle, and even too burning hot for me to keep it between my lips.

"Zoisite, I…I…" Goddamn, still it was too hard for me to speak that word out…

And at that moment, I saw the copper-haired boy finally met my gaze with his:"Yes, my Lord." He murmured, "I understand, however…I was…I was just couldn't believe that. You know, you are the most powerful warrior, the general with the highest rank, and you are so legendary gorgeous." His head lowered again, "While I was only a childish, arrogant, unruly student with an awful temper."

I covered his lips with mine. Such action of mine stopped his trembling words and switched the noise from that gifted pair of lips into another kind.

"Zoisite, I love you, I love you." When we had to break the passionate kiss for breath, I could finally manage to say that word out.

"My Lord!" He threw himself into my arms, grabbed my waist with his arms, and I felt his tears. I swept his tears out with my tongue, and then I tasted the flavor of happiness in the tears.

Stroking the soft curled hair which I had dreamt for several times, I couldn't help wanted to go further. So I just teased the boy leaning against me:"Zoisite, how dare you seduce your mentor who was already engaged with a highly privileged sailor guardian as well as the princess of Planet Venus, which was filled with sulfur dioxide and hydrogen sulfide?"

I tried my best to make my voice icy freezing, and as I expect, the boy in my arms was suddenly froze. He trembled before raised his head to gaze at me.

Zoisite began struggling to escape from my arms, so I tightened my embrace before added:"And especially when your seducee had already fallen deeply in love with you, Zoisite."

He widened his emerald eyes, and at last I smiled and softened my voice: "Just now was a tiny punishment for your acting cold and indifferent to me from the morning." I let my curiosity out while he blushed at my words:"Tell me, Zoisite, why were you that cold to me in the morning? If you didn't act like that, I would have told you about my true feeling earlier."

The beauty smiled shyly and rubbed my collarbones with his smooth face:"I've practice to be that calm for almost the whole night, my Lord."He looked upward and met my sight with his own emerald sight:"You didn't response me yesterday, and I thought that you didn't love me, and I don't want to make you feel troubled…"

I cut his words short:"Zoisite, You have to see me after class because of your didn't concentrate your mind during the class, and then you must be punished for your stupid, unnecessary inferiority," I continued when seeing him widened his eyes again:"tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

**The author's words:** I'm soooooooo sorry for delaying the updating so long...well, at last I had a new chapter^^

To _Sailor Swifty_: I hope things are getting good, too~And after all, Kunzite and Zoisite are with each other now, aren't they? ;)

~O~

**Warning:** Man×Man sex/Oral sex in this Chapter! And perhaps in the next chapter as well...

~O~

**Now back to the story^^:**

The copper-haired boy smiled slyly to me and leaned back to my embrace:"Anything you wish, my Lord."

I swept the boy in front of me into my arms and teleported to my office together with him, and kissed him again in my office.

"M…My Lord!" Zoisite kissed me back, but he looked a little surprised and tried to push me away between kisses. I paused and asked:"What's the matter, Zoisite?"

My young delicate student blushed:"Will she be back when we are…we are…" His face burnt, and I couldn't help chuckled because he was really cute with that look: "This is my office, Zoisite, she hadn't ever been here, and she would never be here, if I didn't make a mistake guessing which your 'she' means."

The beauty's eyes widened:"Your…office? You sleep in your office?"A sense of relief was in his voice, "Instead of…with her at home?" He paused, "after all she is your fiancée, and she is good looking, and she…appears intimate to you." Zoisite wasn't able to conceal his jealousy in his voice, I smiled, he could never hide any his emotion to me successfully, except in this morning.

"Occasionally, if you call that my 'home', Zoisite. Occasionally I slept with her in that house known as the place I shared with Sailor Venus, you know it was sometimes a good way to make her silent, and…I hadn't met you yet. But I've never thought it was a 'home', since a 'home' is a place you share with your lover, not your given fiancée or someone else."

And I couldn't bear sleeping with her anymore since the first day I met you, Zoisite, my Zoisite. I added quietly, but no necessity to speak it out aloud, Zoisite jumped into my arms again, knocked me on the bed and passionately covered my lips with his before I could continue what I was talking about.

I rolled to one side and then made the beauty beneath me. He seemed a great seduction to me with his graceful and now blushing face, his pale skin, his copper curled hair, his wet emerald eyes, his everything. I loosened his ponytail and his soft hair fell on his shoulder like a copper-golden waterfall.

Zoisite blushed and moaned, and I know I couldn't evolve too fast, I wouldn't hurt Zoisite, I had to make sure that he was ready and I would be welcomed. I took off his clothes, leaving only a pair of underwear pants on him and threw them on the floor carelessly. Seeing his perfect skin, his delicate body, for the first time…I felt aroused, it was a feeling that was definitely new to me.

I felt I was awakened, some part of me, and the whole of me.

Obviously Zoisite also felt what happened to me, and the same thing was happening to him as well.

"My Lord…" The boy whispered as I kissed his naked collarbones. His arms were encircling my back, and he was slightly trembling beneath me. I couldn't help smiled, and stroked his pale, smooth skin down to his one nipple with my tongue.

"My Lord! Lord Kunzite!" The youngest general blurted out. He tasted like jelly, so soft, so smooth, and with a partly hidden and partly visible fragrance of rose. Only if you know, Zoisite, you are always driving me crazy.

"Don't call me like that." I make my voice appeared cold, "so distance."

The beauty shivered as I licked one of his sensitive nipples:"Kun…Kunzite-sama!"

"Much better." I smiled again, "you deserve an award," with this words I suddenly sucked his nipple, which made him suddenly moaned loudly, "an award like this."

I found Zoisite very sensitive on the bed, at least on my bed. He couldn't even speak a complete phrase, all he could do was moaning and making some lewd and intoxicated noise with his throat, which made me became crazier and crazier.

"My Zoisite, my little Zoisite…" I saw his pants getting tightened, and so was mine. I called his name, touched him through his underwear and tailed my tongue along his chest, his stomach and stopped at his pantsline.

As I expected, Zoisite moaned and swung, his lustful, sweet-sounding voice emitted from his dreamful lips. But when I was getting to the next step, the boy suddenly stopped me by grabbing my hands.

I looked at his blushing face with a confusion, and the rosy clouds floating on his face became even thicker when his emerald eyes met mine silver-grey ones.

Zoisite grasped one of my hands, and slightly licked the top of my fingers. The feeling was strange, but exciting, I felt more desirous of him, however I could tell that he had something to say, so I just waited with the patience of an Ice King.

"No, Kunzite-sama." Finally I heard his soft voice, "Since I was the one who is being punished, let me do this for you." With these words he raised, took off my pants and pushed me sitting on the edge of the bed, and then he kneeled between my knees, in front of me.

The delicate, innocent boy blushed again when he saw the arousing part of me up-sprung to him as he pulled my pants down. I chuckled, stroked his hair, he rubbed my thighs with his face and kissed the top of that manhood of mine, and then he kept it in his mouth, played with it using his soft, wet tongue.

Well, I didn't expect that. He had only learnt to make a French kiss just now…and I was his teacher on this field as well as on magic and fighting skills. And just the same as magic and fighting, I have to say that he was talent in everything.

I could feel the coming of me. I tried to push him, but he refused, instead, he played with even more interest. He didn't let it out from his gifted mouth until I came.

Zoisite was panting when some liquid flew down his lips. I held him in my arms and put him on the bed again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning:** Male×Male sex in this chapter!

~O~

**Now back to the story^^:**

The slightly sweated curled hair flew on the pillow, and my own silver hair slipped onto his face. Zoisite intermittently groaned when I bent to kiss him:"No, Kunzite-sama…don't…I…I did that…just now, so…you may…may taste yourself if you…kiss me now…"

"But you are needing a kiss badly, aren't you?" I grinned, seeing the positive answer in his eyes, I kissed Zoisite deeply. As he said, I tasted myself when brushing his tongue with mine, and it only made me more aroused, and that thing at once hardened again.

I could tell that Zoisite felt it, too. He circled his legs around my waist and whispered to me between the kisses:"Please, Kunzite-sama, please take me."

"It may hurt the first time." I said to him, "But I will be gentle and try my best not to hurt you, I promise." He nodded, and kissed me with an expression of a total faith in me, which I couldn't, and could never let it down.

I asked Zoisite to suck my three fingers in order to make them wet enough. He did as what I asked him to do, and then I tried with my finger at the entrance of him. At the same time, I continued kissing him so that he would be made focusing on my kisses, and he wouldn't feel hurt too much when I was in him.

I felt his heat with my fingers, firstly one, and then the second, then the third. He bit me on my shoulder with a mixture of pleasure and hurt in his eyes. I stroked his hair and his chest with my other hand, and I hoped that would make him feel better.

My action worked. After a short while, the scream of my beauty turned to groan filled with pleasure. I fought back my urge to fuck him immediately, and searched for that very point with my fingers.

Eventually I found it. When I touched that point with the top of my finger, Zoisite screamed lustfully again, and his arousal suddenly up-sprang, and his face turned deep red at once. While I saw this, I knew that I had got the destination.

"Are you ready, Zoisite?" I asked him, I didn't want to hurt him. The pretty boy nodded softly, and rubbed my waist with his legs.

So I continued, it felt like as if I was like a warrior spurring the horse and leveling the sword. I paused for a few seconds for Zoisite to adapt my length inside him. I enjoyed his erotic steamy screaming and groaning, and waited for his further reaction.

The soft, sexy beauty at last implicitly signaled me to move by grabbing me tightly with both his arms and legs. As a result, I did what he expected while covering his smooth face and rosy lips.

"Kunzite-sama, I could imagine how that Sailor Venus enjoyed herself every night with you." After we both hit the climax, my little skeptic suddenly murmured with an exhausted, sleepy voice, however, the sleepiness in his voice didn't cover the jealousy.

I sighed when recalling my betroth with that Sailor Senshi, but still couldn't help smiling to him:"Forget her, Zoisite." I caressed his arms and his back from the neck to the hips, while I was adding:"I no longer slept with her since I first met you, and I would never sleep with her any more in the future."

Zoisite didn't answer, he just buried his face in my embrace.

And after that, I felt my little sakura fell asleep in my arms. I stared at his lovely, innocent sleeping face that I love so much, before I myself gradually fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, my lover was still asleep, peacefully snuggling in my arms, his silky hair was freely falling around his face, and his breath was deep and regular.

I was dreaming of that delicate face, that sexy hot body, that silky copper hair…and all else of him two days before, and he was now sleeping in my arms…I was even not able to figure out how the fate favored, or even spoiled me that she finally gave Zoisite to me.

I felt like that I could just gazing at his extremely beautiful sleeping face for millions of years, forgetting anything else such as missions, orders and especially those people of the kingdom of that satellite who are always keeping an eye on our planet. And if this was only a dream, I hope that I would never wake up from this sweet dream.

Usually I prefer reality to illusion since I used to think that illusion was a kind of thing that was created in their own minds by the cowards for evading from a real world they dares not to face. I used to scorn such an action, however, it was different when things came to Zoisite to me.

It was love—the bitter-sweet emotion which brought me so much pain and comfort—that made me feel weak sometimes, and I was most willing to admit such a weakness. As I recognized several days ago, Zosite would be my only weak point because I loved him so much that nothing else could match the importance of him to me. It was a feeling that was totally new to me, and it took a new look every minute I shared with Zoisite.

For a moment, I hoped that time would stop for me, and I could stay with my lover forever, without having to consider the others' view. Yet, it was no more than a beautiful daydream, and it was definitely impossible for me to be this close to Zoisite in front of people. We couldn't risk of having our love affair being found by the others, especially the monarch of the kingdom.

Zoisite opened his eyes and gazed at me with his pair of emerald eyes as I sighed:"What's the matter, Kunzite-sama?" He asked softly:"What make you sigh?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about me." I hided my worry and gently kissed his forehead:"Time to get up, Zosite. I'm going to prepare breakfast for us and we will be on time to the training field." With these words I got up and put on my clothes, embraced him and turned around.

"Hai, Kunzite-sama." The young man nodded and began to put on his clothes.

He was working with his curled long hair when I brought coffee, bread and eggs as our breakfast. "You messed my hair last night, Kunzite-sama."He pouted while complaining childishly. I couldn't help chuckled, and said to him:"Have your breakfast, Zoisite, and I'll help you with it."

I whispered to him when finished tying his charming curled hair to his usual ponytail:"We have to keep our relationship a secret, Zoisite, especially to our king."

The boy smiled shyly to me with the answer: "Hai, Kunzite-sama."


	12. Chapter 12

**To**_ Sailor Swifty_**:** Thank you for your reviews^^ Kunzite and Zoisite did forgot to add Sailor Venus to the don't tell list...But I'm not sure that whether Venus would go mad about what she knew or let sadness rather than madness have her~

Well, do you remember the episode 42 of the first season of the Sailor Moon...it tells the story between Aino Minako (also called Mina in American version) and an Englishman named Allen. Finally Minako gave up Allen to that policewoman (The woman who has her youma form as a green butterfly) . So I guess Sailor Venus would prefer giving up when she found that Kunzite was loving someone else~^^

However, I also guess that the other ladies from the moon kingdom may think different from Venus herself...

~O~

**Now back to the story^^:**

The day with Zoisite seemed to be extremely short. After a day's training, I took Zoisite with me to my office again, guided him with his revision of what he learnt during the day in the evening, and spent the second unforgettable night with him.

I felt so satisfied and safe when seeing his sleeping face in my arms. Zoisite was my lover, my most important person, even my whole world. And when I was sure that my beloved student was in my arms. I knew that I had already gained all I wanted in the world.

The next day was a weekend, Zoisite hadn't to have the training on weekends, and usually I didn't have missions on weekends, either. Hence, I allowed myself to stay in bed and take a nap after Zoisite got up and told me he was going to the royal garden to have a look at the roses, which was his favorite kind of flowers.

I was half asleep on the bed, and the memories of the recent a few days with Zoisite just flashed through my mind. I couldn't sure whether I was dreaming of Zoisite or thinking of him, but I didn't care, either was sweet to me.

Had I was clear-headed enough at that moment, the following events would not happen, and it might cause an alternative future for both the Golden Elysium and the Silver Millennium. Well, of course it would not make difference on neither the awakening of the power of Metallia nor the action of the moon kingdom, but if that hadn't happen…perhaps at least the king would not lose faith to me and my fellow guardians so completely.

And at least there was possibility for that our king and our prince would reconsider their reactions to their own terrain compatriots.

However, there was never a single "if" in the history which was already passed.

Perhaps I would never know whether I could forgive myself for allowing myself mentally off guard…but whatever, she would found out our relationship…which would mean that her queen would be knowledge about that as well, sooner or later, I clearly knew that. But I had never thought she would come to my office, it meant I didn't expect that it came so soon.

I felt a soft hand gently stroking my hair when I was just half-asleep. I didn't open my eyes, and I even didn't think more about the soft caress, I was thinking that it was Zoisite back to me and I just smiled.

The hand stopped its action, and I felt a pair of lips covered mine. I kissed back still without my eyes opened…and I murmured:"My Zoisite."

I felt the action of that pair of lips froze at once. My heart suddenly felt cold, it wasn't Zoisite, had it been Zoisite he would lean to my embrace and answer my calling his name. Then who would it be? The emotional part of me refused to open my eyes and face the one who had known our secret, but the logic part of me forced myself to face the reality and try to solve the problem.

"Kunzite! How could you…" A scream came to my ears before I could see the figure in front of me clearly, and I knew who the witness was. It was the one that I expect to be the last one to know about Zoisite and me, because her knowing about anything happen in the kingdom on the earth would mean being known by her queen as well.

I saw Sailor Venus kneeling beside my bed and staring at me with a mixture of shocked, hurt and sadness in her gaze. I met her gaze, and just kept silent, since I didn't know what to say, and I didn't have anything to hide of to explain about what she had seen and heard. I love Zoisite, that was the only reason as well as the only truth, and she must have noticed that according to her expression. Then, I had nothing else to explain.

After a long while of silence, she began at last, with herself still kneeled—she even forgot to come up on her feet:"Was that true, Kunzite, am I in a terrible illusion or a nightmare?" She didn't wait for my answer and just continued on her own:"Have you kissed him?" She smiled bitterly to herself and added immediately:"Well, stupid question, you must have. And…how close are you on earth?"

Still I didn't say a word. I wasn't afraid of telling her the truth myself, but what about Zoisite? What would she or her fellow senshi do to him if they knew that the given fiancé of their leader had fell in love and even slept with another person…especially a guy?

However, I didn't need to say anything. The mess of my clothes on the floor showed all to her. She didn't notice that before, but she began to look around in the room with her words.

"You slept with him, Kunzite, you slept with a guy." Said Venus, I could tell that she was struggling to keep her voice steady or even cold as my style, but in fact it was more like a trembling whistle. The hands of Sailor Venus curled up to fists, she was about to sob, but she tried her best to hide the tears that were about to drop in her blue eyes.

I quietly nodded, slightly but without even a single second of hesitated. It was obvious. And I saw a last bunch of light faded in those eyes of that girl as I admitted the truth. Was she expecting me to lie to her? However, it was surely not the time to think of such a possibility. Again I met her sight, she gazed at me as if wanting to read my mind, which I knew she was never able to do, neither was anybody else but Zoisite.

Finally she gave up. "Kunzite." She said with a deeply hurt tone, "I love you and I knew that you didn't love me, but I didn't care, since you never fell in love with anyone, and you did treat me so nice. Being your fiancée was enough to me."

A tear drop escaped from her eye, she let it slip down her face and just spoke on:"But it is different seeing you in love with someone else, Kunzite! You actually have love, but not to me. You love him, you love your good-looking but bad-tempered student—I could tell that from the way you called his name."

I'm sorry, Zoisite. I murmured to myself quietly in my mind. I asked you to keep it as a secret, but it was me who broke our promise first.

"Then, Kunzite, do you know why I was here?" She allowed some more tear drops escaped with these words. I shook my head slightly, it was what I wondered.


	13. Chapter 13

**The author's words to **_Innouva_**:** Well, you needn't to be so nervous, Inno, just relax~ It seemed like that Venus was talking about being pregnant or something like that, isn't it? But actually she wasn't^^she was talking about something more abstract^^

I'm not disgusted with Sailor Venus, not at all, although I was not her fans either. I hadn't thought about her being pregnant...in fact my imagination had never approached that far :D

And thank you for reviewing and encouraging me so much ^^

**The author's words to **_Sailor Swifty_**:** The attitude that Minako had in the episode 42 was the one I thought Venus might have while knowing her fiance had fallen in love with someone else~ ：）

Well, I thought Venus actually meant no harm to Zoisite or anyone else, but sometimes she might have no command over herself as the leader of the Inner Senshi, since she had orders to obey and other person to consider about...

The "destiny" sometimes cause tragedy, and there were people willing to fight it...

~O~

**Now back to the story, please^^:**

At last Sailor Venus managed to stand up and said softly in a light voice: "Shall we talk face to face, please?" I said nothing but nodded to express a "yes". She went out to the outer room of my office, left me sitting on my bed alone. I put on my clothes and walked out, seeing her sitting on the sofa with her face buried in her hands.

The girl heard my steps and raised her head to give me a glance. It seemed that she was expecting me to sit beside her on the sofa. I hesitated for a while, at last decided to carry a chair and sit at the opposite side of her.

"I was here to tell you how much I love you." With these words in a low voice, Sailor Venus eventually began to sob, "Although I knew you never like others to disturb you when you are at work, and I was never welcomed to your office, I couldn't help did so, at the risk of being detested or reproved by you, whom I care so much."

"Then why?" The two words escaped from my lips. I knew that she was coming to that part, and my question was superfluous words, but I just blurted out when considering what this event would take to Zoisite.

Venus paused for several seconds to calm herself down, wiped out the tears hanging on her face, and in the end she managed to say:"Well, Kunzite, I knew I was wrong. I saw a woman crying for her gone lover in a corner of the Elysium Palace, and I just recalled what our princess told me about her envy of seeing me with my lo…my fiancé for days even weeks while she herself was apart from her beloved Prince Endymion." She took a deep breath before added: "And now it's my turn to envy her having her Endymion loving her back."

I frowned before I noticed my frowning, so what on earth led her to the inner room of my office?

Sailor Venus went on speaking as if she had read my confusion:"When I saw the crying woman I recalled what Princess Serenity had said to me, and I felt so much happiness I was enjoying since I have…I had you that I was extremely eager to say I love you to you, but you wasn't at home, so I came to your office, only to knew that I was totally mistaken."

Again I kept silent, and so did she. The atmosphere in my office fell to a deadly suffocation, only the tic-tocs of the white marble clock hanging on the wall could be heard.

At last Sailor Venus forced herself to smile, but she wasn't able to hide the sadness taking her mind, and the smile looked not that natural. I felt a feeling of guilty, but it was only a short flash. Of course the girl sitting opposite to me smiling with tears still on her face was innocent. She did nothing, the Monarchs of both hers and ours did everything.

However, whenever an autocratic dominater was making a stupid or selfish decision, it would always be the dominatees who suffered all the bitter consequences. And…was that destiny? Thinking about that, I couldn't give Venus any pity, because I myself was the poor one who was on the same boat, and so was Zoisite.

I recalled Zoisite's question. _What is destiny? What does it mean to you?_ He asked me a few days before, and I was questioning myself with the same question while Venus was beginning to speak with tears and a fake smile on her face.

"I still love you, Kunzite." She admitted, "But I won't force you to be with me, and I won't ruin your happiness if you really love him." The golden-haired fifteen-year-old added after a pause: "I was the senshi of love, and how ironical that I even hadn't ever gain my own love." Her voice began to tremble with the last sentence, and she paused again.

Silence was ruling the room again, but I didn't know what to say, neither did I get any other way to break it.

It was Sailor Venus who broke the silence this time, same as usual. She had wiped out the tears on her face and appeared much calmer than a few minutes before.

"Your secret would be safe with me." She said, "And I would give you my best wishes if you order me to do so."

"Thank you." My mind was blanked after the thoughts of "destiny", and I didn't know what else I could say. It was not very suitable, but it seemed to be less suitable if I kept on silent.

I saw her smiled for a while as I said that. The smile faded soon, and her expression turned to be extremely serious:"But, Kunzite, there is one thing." She gazed at me and blushed, "We should appear to be as usual…as nothing happened when in front of the public. It was for the sake of avoid making our princess feel sad, and for your own good as well. Would you please…"

"Of course I would." I answered immediately, I understood those things, too. We were not only ourselves, not only Kunzite, Zoisite and Venus, but also the highest-ranked general, the most promising high-ranked general reserved and the leader senshi; the royal guardians to the prince of the earth and the royal guardian of the princess of the moon…

I felt like to sigh a deep sigh, but I didn't, I just kept my face steady like a stone. Sailor Venus finally stood up and was about to leave. But before leaving, she took a deep breath and turned back to me:"Kunzite?"

Still I didn't say a word when raised my eyebrows and met her gaze.

"Could you…leave me a baby?"

"What?" I was a little confused.

"Then I could have someone on whom to rest my hopeless love." She lowered her head, and it seemed that she was…begging.

But all I could answer was:"I'm sorry. I couldn't do that."

"Was it couldn't, wouldn't or shouldn't?" She asked, "Will that make you feeling a betrayal to him?" Yet, the question was more like to the blank than to me, and she herself answered it before I said a single word:"Well, that must will, and actually you could, but you wouldn't. However, that's OK because I guessed that you may give me such an answer."

After these words, Sailor Venus left my office, and I fell into the question of "destiny" again. It was one thing that we all had to face or fight, but could never evade.


	14. Chapter 14

**The author's words:** Here's a new chapter~and thank you for your reviews~

~O~

**And now back to the story:**

When Zoisite came back to my office with a fragrance of roses, I was still lost in thoughts.

My beloved student found my mind wandering, so he stepped to my backside, leaned against my back and circled my neck with his arms while resting his head on my shoulder:"What's wrong with you, Kunzite-sama? You look worried." His voice was soft and more or less comforted me, and he continued: "Are you feeling well, Kunzite-sama?"

"Nothing, Zoisite." I answered before I considered what to answer. "Don't worry, I'm OK." I pulled him in front of him and met his emerald eyes full of solicitude. So I stood up and changed my seat onto the sofa, and let him sit beside me before I caressed his soft curled hair.

I hesitated for a while, considered whether to tell him about what happened just now. I didn't want him to be worried, I preferred to take him under my protection. However, I should admit that this talent boy did better work than me in judging people. What was more important, Zoisite would know it sooner or later, and he would not be happy if he had found that he were avoided to the truth.

"Zosite." At last I decided to tell him, "She came."

The boy raised his head with an expression of not believing…or not willing to believe:"Who came, Kunzite-sama? Who do you mean by 'she'?"

It was an interrogative sentence, but I could tell that he definitely knew the answer, and he was not expecting me either to prove it or deny it, I understood that he was just wanting to let his words out and expecting no answer.

In the end I told Zoisite about what happened during the time he was not in, and he listened to me carefully.

Zoisite didn't reply, he was just keeping silent. I felt guilty for allowing myself mentally off guard and divulged what should be kept safe as a secret. I was about to apologize for that, although I knew apology was the weakest thing at that time.

Yet, he stopped me by putting one finger slightly against my lips before I let the apology out: "Don't, Kunzite-sama, you needn't to apologize." He leaned to my shoulder, grabbed my arm with a smile: "In fact they would discover our secret sooner or later, and it's not your fault." His gaze met mine and he continued as if he could read my mind: "So you needn't to blame yourself."

With these words, a sense of crafty suddenly twinkled in his emerald eyes, and he blushed while saying: "You know what, Kunzite-sama, actually I feel really sweet when I know what you have done. You are always that icy powerful as if you even never had a single weak point, and that figure of a perfect man sometimes makes me feel…distance."

I couldn't help but widened my eyes:"Distance?" I circled my arms round his shoulder, and cuddled his pretty face with my hands:"How did I give you such feeling, Zoisite?" I was feeling a little sorry, for hadn't cared his feeling enough.

"I love you, Kunzite-sama." The boy wasn't aware of my thoughts and just snuggled up to me. "But you are too legendary perfect that sometimes makes me feeling confused about whether I was in a dream…an illusion of my own. However…" He rubbed my hand with his face, "knowing that even a man as powerful and perfect as you may sometimes has a weak point, a change to be off guard makes everything feels truer, such as you, your words, your actions and your love." With these words he suddenly gazed at me again and smiled: "Flaws make reality."

I was taken by the urge to embrace him tightly and kiss him deeply. But before I did that, he wrapped him arms around my waist and added: "Not to mention that you were caring about me, knowing which makes me feel extremely sweet and happy, Kunzite-sama."

"Of course I care about you, Zoisite." I answered gently as he buried his face in my embrace, "There's completely no necessity for you to doubt yourself." Zoisite nodded, and I kissed him.

I'm sorry, Zoisite. I thought to myself. I do love you, but I just don't know how to express my love to you.

"It doesn't matter, Kunzite-sama." The soft, sweet words surprised me, and it took a few seconds for me to notice that I had whispered those word I thought I were thinking quietly aloud between kisses.

"You never say it, and that's what you are like. Sometimes you are even colder than the ice, but whatever, Kunzite-sama," He gave me a considerate smile, "you are the man I love." He finished the sentence and then started another kiss.

Then, no more words were needed.

It was in the afternoon that the royal servant came with the order from the king. When the servant knocked at the door of Kunzite's office the highest-general was dealing with some documents about the information on the Metallia matter collected by the soldiers, and Zoisite was reading a book of high-level magic theory on the other side of the desk.

"Come in." I answered indifferently, usually the orders passed by the servants from the king would be some clichés about tax, meetings or dancing balls that had little to do with me, though I used to follow the orders perfectly as the first-ranked general.

The knocking stopped and the door opened:"Good afternoon, Lord Kunzite…and Lord Zoisite."He added when he saw my student, "Sorry to disturb, but this is a note about a special royal dancing ball from His Majesty to the four royal guardians. Please allow me to hand it…er, them to you, Lord Kunzite and Lord Zoisite."

"What's special?" Asked Zoisite with curiosity while he was receiving the note from the servant. The servant bowed respectfully: "I'm sorry, Lord Zoisite, He Majesty didn't tell us about it, but it is said that there would be very important guests from the moon invited."

Hearing that, Zoisite looked at me with a signal of alert in his eyes, and I kept my glacier-like face:"Thank you for sending us this, now you are dismissed."

After the servant bowed and left, Zoisite turned to me:"I have a premonition of something not good on this, Kunzite-sama, and I don't know why."


	15. Chapter 15

Zoisite's words made me frown. I knew his was sensitive and sentimental, and I had a similar feeling as well. But how came that feeling? I sat down on the sofa for a chance to clear my mind in calm, and my lover sat next to me didn't disturb at all.

Though we earthlings didn't have dancing balls daily and usually all day long like what the lunarians used to do, dancing balls were rather common to us. So what would be special? This wasn't the first time that people from the moon took place in our balls, actually Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity met at a ball, they fell in love not much later than they first met each other and they danced together from the beginning to the end…

And suddenly my mind alerted. I thought I knew what made the dancing ball so special, and who would be the guests from the moon kingdom.

What Venus had said about Sailor Mercury flashed back to my mind, and it must be the betroth, perhaps not only the betroth of Zoisite and Mercury, but also the other two pairs. I was not sure whether they would put Jadeite together with Mars while Nephrite together with Jupiter or on the contrary, but there was no difference.

I hesitated about whether to tell this to Zoisite or not. After all there was no official news about the engagement, although Sailor Venus had given me a hint of that by talking about pairing Sailor Mercury together with Zoisite.

Finally I hid my worrying about the possible betroth. Though I could almost certain the possible action of the Kingdom of Silver Millennium, it was still just my own guess without definite testimonies or orders. Then, I didn't want Zoisite to be bothered with such thing. Maybe he would have to face that sooner or later, but I wanted to try my best to protect him, and prevent him from such things for as long as my ability.

Hence, I just kissed him once more, and didn't say anything. Zoisite kissed me back before leaned against my shoulder and unfolded the envelope with his name on.

Zoisite lost his interest in that note from the king at once when he saw the note. "Just the same as yours, Kunzite-sama, there's totally nothing new."

He was pouting with these words, but his pout seemed didn't that nature as before. I could tell that he might be avoiding himself from becoming too nervous about his bad premonition. He was trying to hide his uneasy feeling inside, which failed in front of me again.

However, I appeared as if he succeeded and chuckled:"Of course, Zoisite, since it's the same order, of course the notes are totally the same, too. I bet the ones to Nephrite and Jadeite are just nothing different to mine or yours own."

Zoisite smiled with his emerald gaze didn't meet mine, and let one word out of his delicate rosy lips:"Clichés." I sensed his indistinct uneasy, but I pretended that I didn't, and prayed for that my action would keep him from becoming more uncomfortable.

The special event took place a few days later. The day on which the guests from the Kingdom of Silver Millennium arrived did make a significant unforgettable day filled with joy and glory to the peasants of Elysium.

Queen Serenity followed by her daughter Princess Serenity and her four guardians in Sailor Suit stepped in to the auditorium gracefully, with thousands of terrain people cheered for their seeing the glory of that splendid lunar queen and her celestial princess, who was known as the lover of their beloved, kind and friendly prince Endymion.

We four terrain royal guardians stood straight behind our Prince Endymion and kept on guard. Well, actually we were more decorations than guardians at that moment since everything was well secured, if not over secured. However, we had to stand there with our prince, who seemed didn't like such kind of lengthy welcoming ceremony for Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity and the Sailor Scouts.

However, there was one thing different between the prince and us: He was looking forward to the dancing ball in the evening while we were expecting nothing.

I saw Sailor Venus looked at me when her queen was giving a gentle speech on the importance of strengthening the alliance between the Kingdom of Millennium and the Kingdom of Elysium. But when I met her gaze, she turned her sight away to somewhere else immediately. I couldn't help took a glance at Sailor Mercury while recalling what Venus had hinted, but that blue-haired senshi of water was listening to the speech conscientiously and looking at nowhere.

Finally I looked at Zoisite with the split vision of mine and found him looking at those Sailor Senshi. Such discovery made me feel uncomfortable. Would he become fond of the senshi, especially that one with a blue short hair in a blue and white sailor suit?

Well, what was in his bright eyes was curiosity instead of fondness. I felt relieved more or less when noticed that, after all he is my lover, and no doubt that I was the one he loves…

Zoisite was aware of my gazing at him, he's face kept still but his sight smiled to me.

"Kunzite-sama." The boy murmured with a voice as light as a whisper when stealthily held my hand with his own. It wasn't an appropriate action at that moment, but I let that happen since nobody `could see what we were doing. Moreover, such action helped me make sure that Zoisite still belonged to me.

The queen didn't talk about the engagement between the two kingdoms, except the one of her daughter and our prince. She even didn't mention any about it. When her speech finished, I looked at Sailor Venus again, this time with confusion. Venus met my sight, seemed to have understood what confused me. She looked back at me as if she had something to say, but that girl finally moved her sight away without replying.

Our king began his speech after the queen's. Still everyone kept listening or simply waiting.

After a long rococo speech, the king finally asked the people who were there to clap as a warm welcome to the guests from the moon. Everyone did as what he expected, including Zoisite and me, the other two guardians and the mental wandering prince.

A dancing ball was on the schedule in the evening, and it was time for everyone to rest and prepare for the ball.


	16. Chapter 16

When we four entered the ball following our prince, Queen Serenity and the Sailor Scouts were already there. The scouts were wearing dancing dress instead of the sailor suit, and I had to admit that their dresses looked suitable on them. Especially that Sailor Mercury—she looked cute in that light blue longuette, and Zoisite had never met her, perhaps he would…Damn it!

However, I could not let my jealousy visible, since I clearly knew my responsibility as a royal guardian as well as the highest-ranked general. I let responsibility had me and was able to keep my face and even my sight match the nickname "ice king".

Princess Serenity was not there, it made an expression of more or less upset appeared on the face of Prince Endymion. But the mother-like Queen Serenity came to us smiling and comforted the prince with her words at once:"Good evening, Prince Endymion of the Kingdom of Elysium. My daughter Serenity has missed you a lot, and she is coming in a few minutes."

Hardly had the queen's voice faded away, the lunar princess wearing a milky white dancing dress rushed into the ball room like a storm:"Mum, and Mina-sun, I'm here…Oh, Endymion!" She flew into the arms of that prince as soon as she saw him, Endymion held her in his embrace with an expression of admiring, while the splendid queen was staring at her precious daughter with a love of a mother to a daughter.

But there were something undefined in her sight when she turned her gaze into the four of us.

I couldn't tell whether Jadeite and Nephrite found it or not, but I knew Zoisite had sense it from the quick glance he gave me as soon as the queen turned to us.

"Good evening, excellent young men of Elysium." Queen Serenity smiled and greeted, we bowed to the queen and our king before I spoke:"Good evening, Your Majesty." With saying that I turned to the princess and the prince: "Good evening, Your Highness."

Prince Endymion just smiled, half to us and half to his beloved princess. Princess Serenity waved her hand and greeted warmly:"Good evening! I have heard of you from my mother and Sailor Venus for a lot of times, however, I had met only Lord Kunzite before. Nice to meet you, everyone!"

With these words she giggled, but didn't lose her graceful of a princess, which was similar to her royal mother.

The four senshi came to us following their princess and bent their knees to us as a greeting, while we bowed to them. I noticed Zoisite slightly pouted when seeing Venus smiled to me, but Venus was actually looking at neither Zoisite nor me. It seemed like she was smiling to me, yet, I could tell that she was only making a fake smile in front of the other person especially Princess serenity when met her gaze.

Princess Serenity introduced her four guardians to us as Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. "They are the Inner Senshi protecting the Inner Solar System." The princess was actively talking, "We have Outer Senshi as well, but they are not here, usually only the Inner Senshi lived with me. They are my best friends, and I know you have four guardians as well as your best friends too, Endymion!" The last sentence was to the prince, who was gazing at her fondly at the moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, time for dancing." The lunar princess was about to say something more, but her mother mildly cut her words short and said to the younger ones with a graceful smile.

Princess Serenity blushed before stepping into the dancing pool with Endymion in the music, while Endymion turned back to us and laughed:"Enjoy yourselves, my friends!" And then he turned again, stepped into the dancing pool with one arm around the waist of his lover.

At the same time, the Sailor senshi came to us, also with smiles on their faces. I was the only one who had visited the Millennium Kingdom with our king and had met all four of them, while Sailor Venus was the only one who had been to the earth among the four girls. However, it didn't make any difference, the senshi were already offering warm and active invitation for dancing to us.

Sailor Venus took my hands directly and leaned against me resting her head on my shoulder after an instant of hesitating. Before I had any action as a response, she begged beside my ear with a extremely low voice:"Please, Kunzite…please, just for the sake of not let my princess upset."

I understood what we were expected to appear, not only expected by her princess and queen but also by my prince and king. As a result, I smiled as if I had interest on her:"My honor to be with you, my fair lady."

I could see the queen slightly nodded to our king with an amiable smile when seeing me wrapped my arm around the waist of Sailor Venus while held her hand with mine as well as my fellow guardians accepted the invitation from the Sailor Scouts.

When dancing with Sailor Venus and acting as a sweet couple in love in front of the public especially the rulers of the two kingdoms, I kept throwing quick glances at my beautiful student who was now dancing with Sailor Mercury. I had to admit that they danced well in conjunction, and such thought made me again felt the tormenting feeling of jealousy.

However, my usual self-control successfully made my hidden feeling invisible to any others, even including Zoisite—if he had ever dropped me a single glance between his chatting with that blue-haired girl and watching her. If anyone looked at me or greeted me they would only see the Kunzite dancing with his fiancée with a polite smile and a gentle action which were perfectly appropriate.

Yet, the girl dancing with me knew what was in my mind, she must know since she had talked with me about it last time. I had no interest to think about what was in her mind that moment, though I noticed that her face was smiling sweetly while her eyes weren't.

After almost everyone had stepped in to the dancing pool and few people paid attention to us, Venus suddenly leaned to my ear again and whispered to me on the quiet:"They would surely be engaged as we were."

Her words shocked me for a while, fortunately I was able to manage my dancing steps steady and practiced. I asked in a same voice:"What do you mean? And who exactly?"

"All of them, five pairs in total would be announced during the following days including the princess with the prince and you with me." She gave a sign to my fellow guardians dancing with her fellow senshi with her sight while answering me.


	17. Chapter 17

**The author's words to **_Sailor Swifty_**:** And the poor Kunzite couldn't dance with his Zoisite, either...the glacier was taken by jealousy when seeing Zoisite enjoying himself with Mercury~

Well, Zoisite is much easier to make friends than Kunzite since he is usually gentle...unless people do ruin his delicate face, isn't he? ^^

Zoisite didn't know about the betroth yet, but Kunzite knew about it more than enough...

~O~

**And now please back to the story:**

I didn't answer, and we kept silent for quite a while. Sailor Venus lowered her head after those words, appeared as if she was just shy in the other's views. I glanced at Zoisite subconsciously again, and saw that he was chatting happily with his dancing partner, still without gave me a simple glance.

My expression was still calm when hearing Venus continued:"Our Queen Serenity-sama planned that they might fall in love during these days' contact, just like what happened to Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion."

Still I didn't show any sentiments. How naïve the queen was, what she planned was definitely impossible. However, Sailor Venus could more or less guess what was under my official gentle smile.

The golden-haired senshi hesitated for a few seconds before finally said to me:"Kunzite, I could imagine what you feel, though it makes me really hurt. After all I'm the senshi of love. But it's the kind wish from our queen and princess to create another four prefect couples for the two kingdoms, and it was destiny of us, I…I beg you to accept it." With these words she raised her head again and gazed at me with her blue eyes looked like hiding tears.

Silence again.

"Shall we take a seat and have a rest, Lady Venus?" Finally I said. I didn't mean to act so cool, but the question about destiny and what Zoisite had asked me before I expressed my love to him was now replaying again and again in my mind, and I had to deal with these messed thoughts.

Sailor Venus nodded and followed me. To be honest, I would rather like to stay alone, however that was obviously impractical in such a situation, so I didn't insist and sit down onto the chair at the edges of the ball room for people to rest, Sailor Venus sat next to me.

I tried to ignore the noisy environment and collected my thoughts. Sailor was the second one who talked about "destiny" with me. Well, her destiny was to love one who was loving somebody else, and my destiny was to witness to my lover marrying some other person while staying with somebody whom I actually didn't love. Was that true? Was that fate unchangeable?

My thought was disturbed by a greeting:"Isn't the one seemed lost in mind Lord Kunzite? Oh, also there is Lady Venus. Are you couple sharing any secrets?"

I raised my head and saw Beryl standing in front of us wearing a purple dress. Sailor Venus smiled to Beryl politely, she knew that Beryl was the royal magician as well as the royal adviser, and the red-haired lady nodded back to Venus.

"Perhaps Venus and I do share some domestic secrets, but usually there's no secret in the whole kingdom to the royal magician Lady Beryl, I think." I answered smiling politely, but didn't stand up, neither did Sailor Venus. We were not making a serious conversation after all, so I just sat freely and made my tone heard semi-joking.

Beryl grinned while answered:"You're correct, Lord Kunzite. I could know whatever I have to know in the kingdom, although mostly I have no interest on people's trivial secrets." She glanced at the dancing pool, tailing her sight I saw the prince was intoxicated with the dancing with the lunar princess.

Then she turned to Sailor Venus:"Well, Lady Venus, precious guest from the Kingdom of the Silver Millennium, may I have the honor to borrow Lord Kunzite from you for a short moment? I'll send him intact back to you, I promise."

Beryl was standing straight when saying these words to Sailor Venus. Her height made her must lowered her head to overlook Venus when talking, it seemed like she was looking down upon that Blondie though her voice heard friendly and polite. However, Venus didn't care and just giggled with a light-hearted tone:"Please help yourself, Lady Beryl. But Kunzite, I'll miss you."

With these words Venus even jokingly pushed me on the back. Beryl winked at me, dropped a hint that she had something to talk to me. Hence, I raised and walked followed her.

"Metallia will be completely awakened within one week." When we were far enough from the crowd, Beryl looked around to make sure that nobody would hear us and said directly, "And just now I heard the Queen Serenity from the moon was talking about it with our king."

I frowned and asked:"Have you told this to His Majesty?"

The golden-eyed lady shook her head:"Not yet. It seems that the Silver Millennium was planning on something relate to Metallia and the Golden Elysium, and the king was affected so deeply by the lunar queen and her guardians that I prefer not to tell him all about the matter at the time."

I was not surprised at all when hearing these words. She was telling the truth, and she wasn't the only one who had found the effect the lunarians had on the king. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and I found it as well, we had never talked about it seriously but we all knew that.

Beryl didn't wait for my reply and just continued frowning:"I think what we could or should do depends on the action of both the Silver Millennium and our king." The lady moved her sight into the center of the dancing pool in which Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity were enjoying themselves before added:"I don't think the betroth of the terrain prince and the lunar princess means any good to the earth, and I'm saying so not because of my own feeling."

I said nothing but nodded, and she turned back and left smiling ironically without one more word. Beryl never concealed her being fond of the prince, but she wasn't a person who would let emotion cover judgments…she was far less sentimental than Zoisite.

Thinking of Zoisite, I couldn't help scan the whole dancing pool and searched for Zoisite. There were less people dancing in the pool than they were in the beginning, some of them were resting on the chairs watching the princess and the prince dancing romantically.

Zoisite wasn't dancing at the moment, he was sitting next to Sailor Mercury and chatting happily. I made fists with my hands, and when I saw Mercury stood and left after waved her hand to my Zoisite, I couldn't help strode towards him.

It seemed that the beautiful boy didn't expect me went to him at all. His raised his head and was a little surprised when hearing me called his name.

"Enjoying yourself with that boring Sailor Senshi of water, aren't you?" I stood straight behind him when speaking and concealed my jealousy with a freezing tone.


	18. Chapter 18

**The author's words to **_Sailor Swifty_**:** Of course he is, he really care about his ownership of his lover~^^

**The author's words to**_ Innoiuva_(Actually_ Innouva_, I guess~ ;) )_**:**_ Zoisite didn't know the engagement between Mercury and himself, so he treated her as a common friend. But to Kunzite who had already knew about the betroth, it looked definitely different...

In fact sometimes I think seeing Kunzite taken by jealousy is kind of funny and cute, since he is such a stony glacier~ :D

And, dear all, I'm soooooooo sorry for making it took so long to update this chapter...but anyway there is a new chapter, isn't it~ :D So please enjoy it~

~O~

**Now please back to the story~:**

"Kunzite-sama?" His lovely smile was cut half way by my cold words, "What's the matter? Sailor Mercury wasn't that boring as what is said in the rumor, and in fact she is a kind, nice girl."

I hated to hear Zoisite speaking highly of Mercury after having heard Venus talked about the plan of the moon kingdom on the engagement. However, staring at his innocent emerald eyes, I suddenly lose all my words. Perhaps I was eager to know whether he had interest in that Sailor Senshi or not, but I didn't know how to express myself.

Zoisite looked confused and winkled to me innocently. When meeting his emerald gaze I relax a little. From his gaze I knew he was still loving me, at least till that moment.

Hence, I answered with only a single word:"Nothing." It seemed that Zoisite was still unknown to the coming betroth between the Sailor Senshi and the terrain royal guardians. I fought back my sudden urge to sigh, and sat down next to him as if I was just here to make some free chat with my student.

"How do you think about Sailor Mercury, Zoisite?" I asked without any emotion in my voice, as if I didn't mind the answer at all.

My lover seemed a little puzzled, he winkled again before answered:"Well, she is a cute, nice girl with a bright mind, and she is as kind-hearted as quiet."

"Thank you for speaking highly of me, Zoi-chan." Suddenly a voice appeared from the back. Zoisite and I turned our heads and saw that blue-haired girl standing there. She smiled gently and greeted politely to me with her knees bent:"Good evening, Lord Kunzite."

I had to admit that Sailor Mercury was so nice a girl that almost nobody was able to find a reason to hate her even a little bit, neither was I. Well, after all it wasn't her fault. As a result, I could keep calm and stand up bowed to her with a smile on my face:"Good evening, Lady Mercury."

At the moment, I heard Zoisite whispered to me quietly enough to prevent anyone else including Mercury from hearing his words:"We're just friends, Kunzite-sama."

I felt want to sigh again. What would you say if you know about the engagement of the four terrain guardians and the four lunar senshi, Zoisite? Would you still see her as no more than a friend, or would you leave me for that girl who was given to you as your fiancée?

The only thing I knew was, whatever Zoisite did could not prevent me from loving him. The responsibility as a royal guardian was one thing, but to keep loyal to one's true heart was a more important thing and a higher responsibility.

Moreover, I was sure that I had to reconsider the so called "loyal" to the Monarch, who was obviously affected badly by the Silver Millennium government. I thought when I saw the king nodding a "yes" to almost every sentence of the Queen Serenity from the moon. I didn't know what exactly they were talking about since they were sitting at a distance from us, yet, the expression on the king's face alerted me.

However, I didn't let even a little of my thoughts visible. Sailor Mercury was making some small talk to Zoisite and me, Zoisite was speaking gently and I was keeping both my expressions and my voice steady and polite as if I was only Zoisite's teacher who was in charge of his training on his magic and physical fight.

The dancing ball ended at last, and before everyone left the king gave a speech again. He advised the people gave the guests from the moon a warm welcome again before announced that there would be meetings, dinners, skating games, riding races and dancing balls in the following days.

When the king started, everybody in the ball room fell in silence and listened to the speech of the ruler of Elysium. Sailor Mercury said goodbye to Zoisite and me, and the four sailor senshi went back to their queen from where they were to stand beside her, while Prince Endymion with his beloved Princess Serenity was kissing and whispering to each other to show their being reluctant to part, though they surely could meet in the next morning.

"I am sure that the precious guests—the splendid Queen Serenity with her daughter Princess Serenity who was engaged with my son Endymion, as well as the Sailor Senshi, who were the loyal guardians protecting the inner solar system, would share an unforgettable time full of pleasure!"

The king lifted his cocktail wine in his hand and ended his speech:"Now everyone, let's cheers for the eternal friendship between the two kingdoms, cheers for the unbreakable alliance on the moon and the earth! Long live the Silver Millennium, and long live the Golden Elysium!"

Finally the ball ended up with a burst of acclaim. I was still standing beside Zoisite while Nephrite and Jadeite went towards us from where they danced and chatted with their senshi partners. Princess Serenity rushed back to the side of her mother and her friends, whispered something to her leader senshi, made the latter one blushed and looked at me, and she stood watching this way when the prince was coming towards us.

"Hey, guys, enjoying yourself?" Endymion said with laughter, and slapped me one the shoulder when slapping Nephrite who stood nearest to him on the back with his another hand. Nephrite seemed didn't want to talk, and I answered bowing:"Yes, thank you, your highness."

Endymion frowned and complained like a spoiled child:"Come on, Kunzite, you are my best friend, you all are, and please just call me Endymion in such a joyful day!" He didn't wait for any answer, and suddenly burst into a sigh with emotion:"Guys, God knows how I wish us could stay together forever! "

"Your highness…Endymion?" Jadeite seemed a little confused and asked back, "Aren't we staying together, prince?"

Endymion nodded and sighed:"Of course we are, Jadeite. But I will live together with Princess Serenity after we get married, and she would be sad apart with her senshi as well as her good friends. Hence, I'm not sure whether could I go on living on the earth with you. How I wish that Serenity could be with me as well as her friends when I have you with me as well!"

"We won't leave you, Prince." A girl's voice appeared. All five of us turned to the newcomer and saw Sailor Venus standing there with an official smile on her face. She continued when we turned to her:"We are all here protecting our princess, and if the princess were with you, we would be at wherever she stays."


	19. Chapter 19

Hearing these words, the prince began to laugh again:"Well, I hope so, Venus! At least I know how to keep you on the earth!" He smirked at me before ran away calling a "goodbye" to us loudly.

Nephrite and Jadeite went back to their own place as soon as the prince left. People in the ball room dispersed, leaving the three of us stayed at where we were.

It was Sailor Venus who broke the silence:"It's going late and time to go, I think…" She looked at me and hesitated, then continued with a low voice:"I will not force you to back home with me, Kunzite, I will never do that. You could just back to your office and…enjoy yourself with your true lover."

Sailor Venus lowered her eyebrows with her words. Zoisite looked a little surprised at what he heard from his imaginary rival in love, though he had knew about the reaction of that Sailor Senshi to our affair from me. He seemed to have something to say, but Venus continued before that boy let out a word:"But there's only one thing, Kunzite. Please come back next morning and appear in front the others with me as if you were…with me tonight."

Zoisite frowned and grabbed my arm hearing that, but he didn't say a word, there was no enmity in his look to Venus, but his expression showed that he thought her intention meaningless. I didn't show any attitude, I was considering in my mind.

Sailor Venus added after a short pause in her words:"Just for the sake of our princess please, Kunzite. I am begging you if I need to do so. Princess Serenity told me that I don't have to stay with her at night during our visit to the earth, and she was feeling happy for her thinking that she had done something good to me, and I don't want her to be disappointed."

"Then why don't you tell you the truth?" The question escaped Zoisite's lips. Venus bit her under lip before answered in a low voice:"It's not that simple, Zoisite. I admit that I envy you for him loving you instead of me, but I was saying that not for the sake of my own! It's our responsibility, and it's also the destiny as a royal guardian of the moon princess."

Zoisite turned back and refused to listen, and Sailor Venus turned to me:"You understand that, Kunzite, you know that as well as me, if not better." She looked hurt, but she was trying to hide her feeling, which wasn't as successful as she expected.

I sighed, Venus was correct, at least in some way. I quietly nodded to her, and then turned to the pouting boy:"Zoisite, one day you would understand that what Lady Venus said was true, though I hope that day would never come." Yet it would come, perhaps within no more than a week, or even shorter. I couldn't imagine his reaction when knowing himself betrothed to Sailor Mercury.

"What do you mean, Kunzite-sama? " Zoisite raised his head and gazed at me with query in his emerald eyes, "What make you think her words was true?"

Sailor Venus had already left, and I wrapped my arm around Zoisite's shoulder before answered his question:"I'll talk to you later, Zoisite. Now go back with me." With these words, I teleported back to my office with the boy in my arms.

When we reappeared in my office, I pressed Zoisite to sit down in the sofa, and I sat next to him, considered how to start the serious conversation.

Zoisite might guessed that I had something serious to talk him, so he kept silent waiting for me to start although there was confusion in his sight.

Finally I decided to make it direct:"Have you heard of the political marriages between the Golden Elysium Kingdom and the Silver Millennium Kingdom, Zoisite?"

The sixteen-year-old seemed didn't completely understood what I said, he answered me with a question:"I know your engagement with Sailor Venus is in that way, but do you mean the marriage between Prince Endymion and the lunar princess is in the same way?" He pouted again, "But they were obviously in love, so isn't that good to let them together then?"

"I'm really disappointed to see you being so naïve, Zoisite!" I blurted out before I noticed what I was speaking, "Do you really believe that the pairing of His Highness and Her Highness would be the end of the political marriages?"

Zoisite flinched a little when I yelled at him, but my words drew more his attention than my tone, the boy widened his eyes and asked:"What do you mean, my Lord?" He swallowed before continued:"Have Venus…I mean, the lunarians, told you anything?"

I noticed the way he called me and realized that my outburst frightened him and my sudden fury had hurt him. Hence, I softened my voice to comfort my tame lover:"I'm sorry, Zoisite, I lost my temper just now. I didn't mean to yell at you, but Sailor Venus did have told me something."

Zoisite's gaze nailed nervously upon me when he heard what I said. Seeing his unease, I hesitated again on whether to tell this sentimental boy about what I knew.

It would certainly not be easy for Zoisite to accept the news of his being engaged with a Sailor Senshi, but I considered it better me to tell him rather than the others.

As I result, I held him in my arms and said:"You are in the political marriages, too, and so were Nephrite and Jadeite. According to how the senshi invited you do dance, your engagement was with Sailor Mercury, and Nephrite with Jupiter while Jadeite with Mars." I paused for an instant, and then continued before he remembered to react:"And these would be announced within a couple of days."

"WHAT!" As I guessed, Zoisite screamed at once hearing that. The impetuous, highly-strung boy was about to jump up followed his sudden impulse, but I kept him from doing that by tightened my arms rounded him:"Calm down, Zoisite. Senseless impulsions make no good."

Zoisite struggled to release himself from me, but he failed and at last he gave up, leaned against me completely enhausted. "It's unfair." He murmured, "Prince Endymion loves Princess Serenity, but we don't love the senshi, why do they force us to marry them?"

He seemed wasn't expecting an answer and added limply before I said a word:"What're the opinions of Nephrite and Jadeite?"

"Still unknown." I answered with my voice steady and calm, "They hadn't been informed of that yet." Zoisite bit his lip, and I went on speaking:"I can't imagine how they would think when the marriages were announced, but whatever, they are different from us, Zoisite." I couldn't help sighed:"At least they don't have lovers yet, though they have partners sometime."


	20. Chapter 20

**The author's words to **_Sailor Swifty_**:** Well, Kunzite thinks...thought it was the unchangeable "destiny"~ Yet, love will defeat the fetters created by the Monarch~

~O~

**And now please back to the story^^:**

Zoisite again bit his lip, and then he asked:"Does the prince know about this?" I thought for a while, according to the situation, he couldn't have heard about that, or he would have joked on all four of us instead of me only.

With these thoughts, I shook my head to Zoisite:"No, I guess not. And I even don't think the king had been informed yet, either. Had my conjecture correct, the Silver Millennium was waiting for a chance to make the political marriages looked more natural, and the contacts between the royal guardians of the earth and the Sailor Scouts from the moon are definitely part of the project of the Millennium Kingdom."

"Then why not try to talk with prince Endymion?" Asked Zoisite, "We could explain to him about us, he might understand, he must understand! He himself was in love, too, and he must know what it feels like to be apart with the people one loves, he must understand the feeling of love!"

What Zoisite thought was just the same as my own opinion several days before. I hope we were correct in judging our prince, but I had to face that we were both wrong, my opinion changed a few hours before Zoisite talked to me about this.

Hence, I slightly shook my head:"No, Zoisite, he doesn't really understand that. Perhaps he is in love and he understands love itself, but he could never imagine the feelings of any other people since he was over well protected."

"So how do you get the conclusion?" My beloved little skeptic questioned as I had guessed.

Before answering the question, I considered for a short while to organize my words, and Zoisite waited with patience. He kept silent for not to disturb me though he looked uneasy.

At last I managed to say:"I got the conclusion from his words and what was shown in his sight, Zoisite." The boy raised his eyebrows and gazed at me with curiosity, which temporarily displaced his uneasiness.

"Do you remember what he said when we were leaving the ball room?" I started with a question. Seeing Zoisite nodded, I continued:"He was not simply playing jokes on us, in fact he does expect us to be with the senshi, so we could be with him with him being with princess Serenity when the lunar princess is with her senshi."

Zoisite pouted before bit his lip: "But why? Why on earth does he want to tie us around him with such a measure?"

I sighed before answered:"Well, Zoisite, in fact Prince Endymion fears to be alone. He couldn't make friends with the common children at his age because he had a lot of things to learn as a crown prince, and his identity made the children keep a distance to him although he is always friendly and kind to the populace."

I found a sense of pity in my voice. Sometimes I did pity the prince who had never owned a childhood. I held Zoisite's shoulder and went on speaking: "Lady Beryl was his only friend during his childhood, and she couldn't play with him any longer after she began to be trained as a royal magician in the highest academy. We are his only friends, so he was frightened to be abandoned or ever forgot by any of us. In some way of saying, Endymion dares not to imagine us having lives which weren't connecting with his tightened enough."

Zoisite bit his lip again, he slightly frowned when saying:"But we won't abandon him, and even though we are in love, he's still our prince, and also friend if he like!"

"He will not believe it, Zoisite." I had no idea how to answer and just said.

The copper-haired sixteen-year-old grabbed my arm while asking with his emerald eyes staring at me:"Why, Kunzite-sama? Are you sure he will not understand us and accept our relationship?"

"I had been his closest guardian for several years, so I think I know him better than you do, Zoisite, and Nephrite and Jadeite as well, though it Is Jadeite who is known as the most loyal guardian. Even the time Nephrite has been with him isn't long enough to understand a person, even if a person as simple and extrovert as our prince."

Zoisite nodded without saying anything, and I simply continued:"Prince Endymion was afraid of loneliness. Perhaps the senshi could make friends with him, but it's definitely different from a men's friendship. Hence, he would be the one who is expecting the marriages most, though he has a totally different purpose as the Queen Serenity, and he does mean no bad to us."

"So does it mean that we have to accept the political marriages and be apart with each other, Kunzite-sama?" He paused, "Is it the so-called 'destiny' you used to say?"

I nodded quietly, although I hated to admit that.

Zoisite lowered his head and made no answer. The office was taken by silence. Suddenly, a hot drop of liquid dropped onto my hand. I was taken aback for an instant when felt that, but soon I knew what it was…I held the chin of Zoisite and forced him to raise his head, and saw tears slipping on his face as I had guessed.

I wanted to kiss his tears away but he refused. So I wiped his tears out with my palm and this time he accepted that.

"Why not fight against the destiny, Kunzite-sama?" Zoisite sobbed, "Why do we have to accept that? It's unfair!" He made fists with tears still escaping from his emerald eyes:"What on earth makes the destiny so unchangeable? I love you, and you love me, at least you have made me believe so, and isn't it enough to fight against the unfair destiny?"

I held the sobbing young general in my arms as gentle as I could and tried to comfort him with stroking his curled ponytail and petting his back. Zoisite struggled at first, but soon he gave up and buried his face in my embrace.

"Perhaps there is still one person to whom we could talk, if the Silver Millennium does have some projects on those engagements and have some purpose in their actions." I said when I recalled something.

The boy chocking in my embrace raised his head hopefully and gazed at me when heard my words:"Who is it, Kunzite-sama?"

"Lady Beryl, who is the royal adviser as well as the royal magician."


	21. Chapter 21

**The author's words to **_Sailor Swifty_**:** Yes...and Zoisite sometimes acts far braver than his mentor, thought that silver-haired man is definitely more powerful~Perhaps he was just not so free and easy as his lover~

**The author's words to **_Innouva_**:** I'm happy you enjoy this fiction~ ^^

~O~

**Now, back to the story, please:**

"Lady Beryl?" Zoisite looked a little confused, "Has she anything to do with the engagements or the marriages of people in the palace?"

I slapped my lover on the back when answered thoughtfully:"Actually marriages were not her field, but the political plots of the other kingdoms were. As I said just now, the government of the moon was certainly not planning on the official betroths only for allowing our prince to have us around him."

Zoisite bit his lip and asked quietly:"You mean there is political plot in the engagements? Are you sure, Kunzite-sama?"

"There must be." I answered for sure. Though life in the Silver Millennium was extravagant and idle, Queen Serenity couldn't be that idle away her time by facilitating four couples of nonsense marriages only for the sake of keeping her future son-in-law from loneliness.

Thinking about these, I explained my thoughts to my lover, he pouted before asked:"Has it anything to do with the awake of Metallia?"

I nodded while tightened my arms around my talent little beloved student:"Actually, Zoisite,it my view as well. I would talk to Lady Beryl for it in a few days." Before he answered I added:"We don't have much time left, I wonder if the lunar queen and her guardians know about the newest information of Metallia."

Zoisite didn't say anything more, and no more words were needed between up. We knew each other clearly, we understood each other very well, and we shared the same opinions as well as the similar feelings.

What is destiny?

What does it mean to me?

I understood at the moment staring at my beloved beauty resting in my embrace with a residual uneasy to the unsure future on his face but completely faithful to me and my words in his eyes.

Destiny was one thing that one could never evade, but for which worth paying any price if one finally made the decision to fight against it.

And it means I would and should do my best to struggle for my true love against those void, meaningless "orders" which were actually given to us without considering carefully for his own terrain compatriots by that Monarch, even fight to death.

I gazed at Zoisite, who gave all his loyalty and faith to me instead of anyone else, he smiled to me as if he could read my mind.

In the next morning I got up a little earlier than usual. Zoisite was still asleep when I got up and put on my clothes. I prepared breakfast and put it on the bedside cupboard together with a cup of hot black tea which was Zoisite's favorite.

He opened his eyes when I kissed him a good morning. Seeing what I had done for him, Zoisite pouted:"So you are going to greet her, aren't you?" He quickly added:"Well, I know, I know, it's your responsibility as the highest-ranked general as well as the leader of the royal guardians of our prince, and I should understand that responsibility of you and my own one day."

I was taken aback for an instant. He repeated my words fluently…but that was not what I want to say at the time, not any more.

"I could almost recite what you was always saying, and I just answered for you just now." Zoisite lifted the quilt and grabbed his clothes in his hands while saying these words. His emerald eyes were looking at somewhere else, and he kept pouting when putting on his clothes.

I felt a little guilty for letting him being in a fit of depression, but this time the situation was much more serious than simply love affairs.

"Don't be jealous, Zoisite, such a mood doesn't match your beauty at all." I said to him as he turned his head away from me. I caressed his soft, silky copper hair while explaining my thoughts to him:"We surely have to do something if the Silver Millennium was planning on any actions to the matter of Metallia, and we shouldn't alert those ones from the moon before I talked with Lady Beryl and we made a decision."

Zoisite mumbled:"Well, reasonable reason." But finally he nodded:"I understand, Kunzite-sama. Just go and say hello to her for me if you like." I kissed my lover's forehead:"Don't forget your breakfast and your favorite black tea, Zoisite."

The younger one slightly blushed and nodded:"Thank you, Kunzite-sama."

I was just on time to teleport to my home—actually I called it a house I shared with my given fiancée rather than a home—to meet Sailor Venus, who was waiting for me already.

"Good morning, Kunzite." She greeted me as soon as she saw me. I kept silent and simply nodded to her, and she smiled as if she had expected my response like that. We took wordless counsel on such things.

Then started a day appeared tranquil but with subterranean current flowing secretly.

It was peace and nothing happed in the morning, Princess Serenity greeted her leader senshi with as hug when we appeared together in the Elysium Palace, and the Prince Endymion winkled to me smirking. I knew what he was thinking, yet, I wouldn't care his mistaken thoughts, and I didn't correct it either, it wasn't the time.

According to the schedule, the daytime would be a leisure day for the visitors from the Silver Millennium to enjoy themselves freely, since there were no official activities. Yet, a former meeting was on the schedule of the evening, and Endymion said that Queen Serenity had something rather important to the moon-earth alliance to announce to the public according to the words of his girlfriend.

"I wonder what it is, Kunzite, you know, I'm really curious about it. But Serenity said it was a secret, she is really afflicting me!" He complained to me made a face with fake painful expression, while his voice was in fact full with joy and happiness.

Hearing these words, the fourteen-year-old princess giggled: "Of course not, Lord Kunzite, I'm not afflicting your prince!"

The lunar princess released and pulled Sailor Venus who was still hugging her and turned to me with a grin:"Actually it was he who is bothering me with asking me about the secret endlessly. Yet, all I would say is, it is a definitely good thing, and it was with love and joy. You wouldn't be disappointed, Endymion, I promise, and you would feel pleasantly surprised when you heard that finally, but not now!"

"Well, alright." Endymion sighed but was still smiling with affection, "See? Kunzite, what a naughty lover I have! She always lets me guess a riddle while she herself is keeping asking questions on everything and anything!"

The lunar princess pouted to her beloved prince:"Don't be so mean to me, Endymion! I'm just curious."

I couldn't help smiled to that prince who was legally adult yet still a little childish mentally:"Isn't it making you exhausted being together with a princess full of curiosity?"


	22. Chapter 22

Both Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity blushed hearing my words. The princess began to act like a spoiled child to her leader guardian:"You see, Venus, your Kunzite is even meaner to me than Endymion did! Please, Venus, please take him away from here as far as possible!"

Sailor Venus giggled at her princess while the prince smirked before held his lover in his arms and laughed:"Do it, Venus, do as what your princess told you, please! Well, I don't want a light bulb here, either, especially a mentor who was too over perfect and is always reminding me of my studying and training."

I paused before smiled:"Well, please be justice, your highness, I've never reminded you of that, actually it was Jadeite who was doing that every time, he studies together with you, and I'm directly in charge of Zoisite's training only."

I saw the lips of Sailor Venus slightly puckered for once when heard the name of Zoisite, yet she managed herself appeared as if nothing happened.

Both of the two ladies smiled with their lips covered by their hands, and Prince Endymion blushed when seeing his beloved girl laughing at him, his expression appeared innocent and pitiable:"Whatever, Kunzite. But just seeing you there reminds me of that, since you are always that serious and icy cool."

The prince seemed to be complaining, but his sight showed that he was feeling really happy. I sighed quietly in the mind. As highly privileged as the crown prince, Endymion was lonely and he was yearning for friendship. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and I were expect to be his friends as well as his guardians, however, it was still different from the relationship between Princess Serenity and her Sailor Scouts.

Perhaps that was also one reason why he was so deeply effect by the lunarians—he found not only love from them, but also friendship…the kind of friendship that appeared as what he was admiring. Well, it was because the Sailor Scouts were born to be the sailor guardians, while we were chose to be what we were.

At last Sailor Venus held my arm and said:"Well, Kunzite, it seemed that we are definitely unwelcomed, so I think we'd better go somewhere else, or you may even make our lovely princess cry to her mother." She giggled with these words. Princess Serenity made face to her, but Prince Endymion held her and comforted her with caressing her back.

I didn't resist and just smiled to the royal lovebirds before walked away following Sailor Venus, left Endymion and Serenity there kept whispering their lovers' talk. I didn't care where she was walking to, I was just walking aimlessly and almost completely lost in the thoughts.

Sailor Venus tried to make some small talk to me, but my mind couldn't help wandered. I could remember what Princess Serenity said about the news which would be announced during the formal meeting in the evening.

There was no clear hint about what it would be, however, it was easy to guess that the news must be about the betrothal between the lunar senshi and the terrain guardians.

The girl walking beside me stopped wagging her tongue as I frowned. She walked frontward and stood in front of me:"Why are you so absent-minded, Kunzite?" She looked a little hurt, "I will keep silent if you don't like me talking. I was…just willing to make the air less awkward…"

"It's nothing, Venus." My mind finally backed from mails away and apologized with a calm but not that cold voice:"I'm sorry for my mind wandering."

"Is it…for him?" The blondie asked in a rather low voice and lowered her head. She didn't figure out who she meant by "him" but we both knew who he was, and we knew the knowing of each other.

I didn't answer and just looked around, we were in the royal garden, and nobody around. Sailor Venus bit her lip before started:"You had changed a lot, Kunzite, you became much more stubborn than before. Were you the most loyal guardian of Prince Endymion of the Kingdom of Golden Elysium?"

Still I kept silent, waiting for her went on her speech. From her sight and expression I could tell that she must have something more than that to talk to me.

As I expect, she began after a pause:"I know, Kunzite, I know you love him, and I have to admit that I am really jealous. But please accept the betrothal, which would be announced in the meeting in the evening, for your own good, Kunzite, I beg you."

Her words proved my guess. I kept stony and asked with my gaze strait to her:"Why, Venus, what does your queen want from such an engagement if my fellow guardians had never met your fellow senshi before?" I knew she would perhaps not tell me the truth, but I needed her answer to help me analysis as well.

"They match each other, and the four terrain guardians with the four Sailor Scouts would make perfect couples and become romantic love stories circulates among the people both kingdoms, wouldn't they?"

I slightly shook my head. That kind, mother-like lunar queen perhaps had considered this but it wouldn't be the only reason. "Love and life not just like children's playing house, and I believe that you must understand that as much as I do, if not more, Sailor Venus, since you are the senshi of love and beauty, as you said yourself."

Sailor Venus turned her gaze away from me before stepped backward and evaded my sight:"Well, they will fall in love after these days contact, they match each other…at least Mars and Jupiter would fall in love with Jadeite and Nephrite…"

"I'm not a three-year-old child, Venus, and if you think I'm that naïve you have made great mistake. Princess Serenity maybe like playing cupid but the queen won't make an order simply for playing cupid only. And Venus, look at me, don't evade my sight when talking on this topic."

When the gaze of that pair of blue eyes met mine I saw a hint of hurt in them. "Why pressing me like this, Kunzite?" Venus murmured, tears appeared in her big eyes. She tried to held the tears back while asked in reply:"What do you think the reason is?"

It was really cruel to a fourteen-year-old, but I had to do that. I kept my face expressionlessly cool and said coldly:"You tell me, since you must know far better to the plans of your queen than me, Lady Venus of the Kingdom of the Silver Millennium."

Obviously that leader senshi was struggling in her mind. She lowered her head and bit her lip, and after a few seconds' hesitate she raised her head and met my gaze again:"Will you reconsider your mind if I told you about something?"


	23. Chapter 23

"It depends on what you tell me." I answered in a still icy voice.

Sailor Venus hesitated before took a deep breath, and in the end she started:"You know Metallia, don't you?"

So it was just as I guessed…It was combined with Metallia! Yet, I didn't show any expressions and simply nodded:"An energy reflection of the earth, so what?"

"As the protector of the earth and the whole solar system, Our Queen Serenity-sama decided to solve the problem of Metallia with the energy of the ginzuishou, which is known as the symbolize of the orthodox bloodline of the Silver Millennium as well as the most powerful item in the whole universe."

The blondie senshi paused and looked at me, as if studying my thoughts, yet, she failed as usual. I knew she wasn't finish yet, and I was waiting calmly.

Venus took another deep breath and finally made the decision:"Well, Kunzite, I'll tell you the entire truth, and you could just go ahead as whatever you thought appropriate, I believe that you have the wisdom to make your choice correct."

"Then tell me." I knew my voice might be too over icy freezing, especially to a teenage girl. Yet, I had to remember I was facing not only a teenage girl but also the leader Sailor Senshi. Hence, I must control the atmosphere of the conversation in order to get what I wanted to know, and the reality didn't allow me to sympathize with that poor girl at the moment.

Sailor Venus bit her lip, she looked hurt, however she could manage to go on:"The betrothal of the five pairs would be announced during the meeting in the evening. We believe that all the earthlings would support those engagements since we match…or at least seem to match each other. Afterwards, the weddings are planned to be set on the moon within a week."

Why on the moon? I was alert for a while. Yet, I didn't show my feeling out even a little bit but just kept my face still. I had enough patience, moreover, as far as I know, Sailor Venus was never the kind of girl who was able to hide herself half expressed—well, a little alike to Zoisite, I admitted, and perhaps that was why I could accepted her before I had ever met Zoisite.

As I expected, she continued after swallowed hard:"According to Queen Serenity-sama's project, you are mapped out to live in the Silver Millennium for several weeks, or months—it depends. She's planning that for your good, Kunzite! As you know, Metallia is awaking, and that energy of evil would grievously affect not only the earth but also the whole solar system!"

Metallia was no more than a natural energy reflection, you saw it as evil only because it was out of your lunarians' control. I thought to myself. Yet, it was valueless to argue on that, so I didn't disturb her talking and just listened quietly.

"Our Queen Serenity-sama planned to deal with Metallia with the energy of the ginzuishou, but the energy reflection of that evil Metallia to the solar action is so strong that even Her Majesty could not sure whether the ginzuishou is powerful enough to clean that devil up without any other side effects to the planet earth."

With these words Sailor Venus again bit her lip, and then she paused as if she was waiting for my reaction to what she had said.

"Is that crystal the most powerful item in the hands of you lunarians?" I asked, considering what the Silver Millennium possibly would do to the earth which is my mother planet, my tone became almost ironically, "How could Her Majesty even doubt its power?"

Sailor Venus seemed more hurt by my ironical words. She lowered her head and went on:"Well, it is different this time…It connects with the solar action, and the power of a star is far stronger than a planet…"

"And also than a satellite?" Such words escaped my lips.

Venus pretended not to hear me and kept her head lowered.

"So what on earth is your Queen Serenity-sama planning to do to our planet?" I asked with the accent on the word "our".

"Please don't be so harsh to me, Kunzite." The senshi in orange sailor suit look about to cry, but she swallowed to fight back her tears. I kept silent, I knew she was almost over pressed. I had to admit that I was too cruel and merciless to this young girl, but I had no alternative choice. As what she had told me before. I thought ironically. It was destiny.

It was destiny and now I was facing it as well as fighting it.

"Our Queen does mean good to the earth, she loves the earth, she loves the whole universe, Kunzite, please trust me. And I don't mean harm to you and your planet, either, Kunzite, how could I do that since I…I love you though the love is completely hopeless?"

"MEANIGN" good was definitely different from "DOING" good. Hadn't those lunar women ever thought about that? Moreover, hadn't those high-privileged long-lived lunarians ever considered what "nature" meant? However I didn't let my thoughts visible and just silently waiting for her to continue.

The leader of the Inner Senshi paused to calm herself, and at last managed to go on her speech after a few seconds:"Using the ginzuishou to deal with Metallia will risk wiping out the soul of an earthling or any other creature, so Queen Serenity-sama planned to take you four with the Prince Endymion to the moon during that time in order to keep you safe. A wedding is the best reason, and she does think the four couples…match."

I didn't expect that, I fought back my urge to make fists and asked in a even colder voice:"Then what about our people?"

The answer of Venus was in quite a low voice:"Well…it was just a possibility…and had it really happened, our queen would fix that with the power of the ginzuihou. But Prince Endymion is the lover of our princess, and your four are his royal guardians, so we must ensure your security. Please reconsider your mind and be with us, Kunzite! I swear I will never stand on your way to your…true love."

I didn't make immediate answer. I stared at that Sailor Senshi standing in front of me without a word. She was evading my gaze and trying to look at somewhere else.

Finally I managed to say calmly:"I made my decision not for Zoisite only. I would never leave my terrain compatriots behind as the guardian of the Kingdom of Golden Elysium rather than the guardian of any particular person, I will be with the planet, Lady Venus of the Kingdom of Silver Millennium."

With these words I turned back and ready to leave.


	24. Chapter 24

**The author's words:** Next chapter is the ending chapter~

~O~

**And now, please back to the story:**

"Where are you going, Kunzite?" Sailor Venus didn't follow me, but she asked in a low voice when saw me left.

I lied:"To find Zoisite." I knew very well that name would effectively prevent her from tailing me.

She didn't answered, neither did she move. I went back to the Golden Palace and went directly to Beryl's office after ensured that I was not tailed after by anyone.

It seemed that Beryl had already anticipated my visiting her. The expression of that red-haired lady was calm while saw me stepped into her office without an appointment, while generally people had to make an appointment to meet Lady Beryl as the royal adviser, except members of the royal family.

I didn't mean to exceed my authority, but it was in such an emergency that I had no time to consider those rules in the palace. And obviously, Beryl had guessed something.

The woman in a purple dress didn't moved her sight from the parchment on her desk and asked before I said a single word: "Are you here for Metallia or that boy who shares your bed while being expected to marry a girl from the Silver Millennium, Lord Kunzite?" She raised her head after saying that, glanced at me before added:"If it was the latter, I'm afraid that neither could I do anything to those betrothals although I like that idea no more than you do."

Well, I wasn't taken by surprise when hearing her knew about Zoisite and I, moreover, I came to her office for much more than the political betrothals since I did know the latter was definitely not her field. Hence I stood and answered:"I come for both, Lady Beryl. And I believe that there is nobody else more fitting for me to discuss with on the topic of the former."

"You've made correct judgment, Lord Kunzite." She raised and handed me a piece of parchment before added seriously:"Metallia is awaking in two days. It would make no difference until the outburst of the solar action in about three days later."

On the parchment was some complicated symbols and formulas. Such works of royal magicians were not my field, but at least I could understand the result in the end of the handwritings.

"What would happen to the earth, then?" I added before she answered, "Had the lunarians do not disturb."

Beryl shook her head without any expression:"I don't know, either, it happens the first time, and there wasn't even an example in the past million years." I couldn't help frowned when hearing these words.

The royal adviser paused and handed me another piece of parchment filled by symbols:"However, according to the wave length of the fore-action and the moving trail of the stars submitted by Lord Nephrite, the reflection of Metallia to the solar action wouldn't affect too much to the earthlings, instead, it would weaken the spiritual connection between the earth and the moon."

"Do you know what it means?" Suddenly Beryl asked me with a malicious voice, yet, she wasn't looking at me when asking me such a question.

I thought for an instant before answered:"Do you mean to say it means that the prince would no longer be with the moon princess?"

Beryl sneered and glanced at me:"Well, as well as the four guardians might be released from their engagements with the Inner Sailor Senshi. But is that all Lord Kunzite as the highest-ranked general of Golden Elysium could think about?"

I couldn't help smiled. This red haired lady was good at her field, and her ability made her more or less arrogant—ant that was on important reason why she hadn't won the heart of Prince Endymion, since she was smarter than that moon princess.

Yet, of course she pay no attention to my expression at all, she was simply continuing will her gaze nailed to some pieces of parchments and still didn't look at me:"The weakening of the connection between the earth and moon means it becomes harder for the lunarians to keep an eye or even a hand on the Golden Elysium, and the earth is freeing itself from the watch and perhaps also the control of the Silver Millennium."

What she said was just same as what I thought.

Till now I could finally combine all the things together. The Silver Millennium proceeded the political betrothal not only because the safety of Queen Serenity's future son-in-law, but also because Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and I were the critical person who the people of the earth would follow as the four highest-ranked generals of the Kingdom of Elysium as well as the royal guardians of the kingdom.

Hence, I had to discuss on such a matter with that royal adviser:"What would or should we do to the Metallia matter, then?"

"It depends on the action of the Silver Millennium." She suddenly raised her head and again gazed at me directly:"Have you ever heard about any more information of what the Silver Millennium is planning on the betrothals?"

I didn't asked how she knew about the political betrothals, it was out of the subject, neither did I feel surprised to her knowing about that.

"Metallia." I answered with on single word, but it was enough for her to understand what I was talking about. She frowned before sneered:"Just no difference with my deduction. And now," she stepped towards me and said in a rather low voice:"I can believe that at least you and Lord Zoisite among the four royal guardians are on our side which stands for our own planet, can't I?"

I had to admit that she knew us better than Prince Endymion or the king and the queen.

"If you ask, Lady Beryl, I certainly didn't think that Nephrite would like to be controlled by the others, nor would he like his life to be arranged by any others. As for Jadeite, he's always known as the most loyal one among the four, and he does appear to have interest on his dark-haired hottie. However, I believe that he would care about his destiny and his planet."

Beryl showed no expression and simply answered in a dry voice with an ostensible smile:"Glad to hear that you four would not betray our planet."

"What will we do?" I asked directly, no official words were needed at such a moment.

Beryl handled me the third piece of parchment:"We could utilize the power of Metallia to defense the power of the ginzuihou if we acted at a very time point." She sneered again, "Don't forget the solar action, a star is certainly far more powerful than a satellite."


	25. Chapter 25

**The author's words:** This is the ending part~

**The author's words to **_Sailor Swifty_**:** Well...actually I don't know how to describe the ending, happy or sad...but at least, Kunzite and Zoisite are with each other~

~O~

**Back to the story:**

The one of Beryl and me was a meeting that changed the destiny of all of us…and even the destiny of the whole kingdom, the whole planet, perhaps.

After finishing the discussion with Beryl, I found Zoisite in the piano room. The copper-haired boy was playing piano while Sailor Mercury was listening quietly. Neither of them was aware of me stepping into the piano room. My beauty was devoting himself in the music and seemed even didn't bother to care about whoever was in.

Sailor Mercury didn't realize my entering until I stood beside her. She smiled while bent her knees and greeted me:"Greets to you, Lord Kunzite, what a coincidence to see you here."

Zoisite surely heard her words, and his expression showed that he hadn't expected me being here. The music suddenly stopped, and the musician stood up before turned to us:"Lord Kunzite." He glanced at Sailor Mercury and seemed to pause to think for a while before said so and bowed to me.

"Sorry to disturb the best musician of Elysium together with the most hard-working scholar of Silver Millennium." I successfully hid my jealousy—though I already knew clearly that nobody could take his heart away from me, I couldn't help felt jealous whenever thinking or talking about Zoisite together with others, especially the girl known as the one betrothed with him—behind my calm tone as if it was no more than a teacher talking to his five-star student.

"What is it, Lord Kunzite?" Before Zoisite said a word, Sailor Mercury gently asked with a smooth smile.

I considered for an instant before answered:"I don't mean to disturb but, Zoisite, I have to talk to you." Zoisite nodded and apologized to the blue-haired girl for his absence and stepped towards me. Mercury smiled considerately while the boy was following me:"Just go ahead, Zoi-chan, and I will be here read some books."

I went back to my office with Zoisite followed me. In the office I made sure that nobody would hear our talking and locked the door before said to him:"Time to get ready, Zoisite."

My tone was serious, and the talent boy stared at me also seriously:"For what, Kunzite-sama?" He added before I said a single word:"Whatever it is, I will fight for you, Kunzite-sama, I belong to you completely." His voice was soft and tranquil, as if he didn't care whatever would happen.

"For fighting, Zoisite." I kissed him and said, "For fighting against the destiny which we refuse to accept." Didn't wait for his reaction I added:"As you had said, Zoisite, it's unfair, so we have to fight against that, for the sake of not only ourselves but also the whole planet."

Zoisite gazed at me, looking into those emerald eyes I could see a mixture of faith, courage, steadfastness and, which I could never let down, his loyalty and love to me. "My Lord." He quietly murmured, "My Kunzite-sama, I'm always under your command. I'm ready."

Again I could not help kissed him passionately. I was reluctant to be separated with his soft, rosy lips, and I felt difficult to fight back the urge to be immersed in that sweet flavor of rose. However, I had something important to tell him.

I broke the kiss and stepped backward a bit. Zoisite pouted at first, but when he realized my serious look he must understood that I had something to tell him. Hence, he stopped pouting at once and waited for my words.

"Zoisite, we planned to get use of the power of Metallia." I said, and then I told all the things happened in that day till I found him in the piano room.

The talent boy said nothing but nodded quietly. I told him that I had to go to talk to Nephrite and Jadeite. Hearing that, Zoisite hesitated before said in a low voice:"Kunzite-sama?"

I was about to leave when heard him calling, and I stood and turned back to him:"What is it, my love?"

Zoisite hesitated again and bit his lip. But at last he decided to say:"May I talk to the prince and the king as the last try, Kunzite-sama?" He added before I answered:"Perhaps the king would reconsider his decision if he knew the truth so we could make a better plan then, after all he is the king of the Kingdom of Golden Elysium."

I sighed, to be honest, I didn't believe in the king anymore, but Zoisite was too young and he had not been in the palace for long enough. Yet, I prefer to give him a chance:"Go ahead, Zoisite."

It took me an afternoon telling about the current situation to the other two royal guardians.

Neither Nephrite nor Jadeite really cared about the political engagement. Sailor Jupiter was good at cooking and gardening and almost everything that a perfect housewife was excepted to do, and Sailor Mars was a hottie who attracted that blond fellow guardian of mine at least physically. However, just as what I had expected, both of them cared more about the fate of our planet.

All we should do now, is to wait for tomorrow.

Yet, in the evening I found that there was still one thing we had never excepted…

The king of Golden Elysium was a homophobic.

Zoisite told me that the king got mad even before Zoisite went to the part of our relationship formally…he was only giving a hint and the king burst into fury and fear. Zoisite looked a little uneasy when recalling that, but he managed to calm down within a few seconds and told me about the whole thing.

"You twist scums!" The king yelled at Zoisite as soon as he guessed what the boy meant, "How long have you been keeping such a sick relationship? –Oh don't even answer me, I hate to hear about that! He has already got a fiancée and you will be engaged, too, how could you be so sick!"

"But Your Majesty, the political engagement may be a plot of the Silver Millennium…" Zoisite tried to explain, yet he was interrupted at once by the crazy king:"Shut up, you sick anomalous bed toy! Do you think I would believe in the words from a gay!" Before Zoisite said anything, he added:"Get out of here! I will punish you after the precious guests from the moon finish their friendly visit!"

I kept silent when listening to his narration. Had the king was not a homophobic, or had Zoisite didn't began with our relationship, would it be any different? I didn't know the answer, neither did I asked my lover. I held Zoisite in my embrace and kissed his forehead to comfort him, he kept quiet, too.

Those visitors from the Silver Millennium left the earth in the evening, and the action was kept secret to all the earthlings except the royal family. However, Beryl knew that and told us about it, also secretly.

"It seems that the lunarians had been told something by our king." Said Beryl, who was frowning, "But it's not important anymore. With that ginzuishou they would know about it before our action anyway." She grabbed her crystal ball, "Tomorrow, for the destiny of our own planet."

It was a crazy night of Zoisite and me. We made it again and again, as if it was a night of farewell. Sweat mixed with tears, and both of us knew the possible price of fighting against the destiny…and against the spiritual autocracy.

Not as unexpected as that of accepting them, nevertheless.

In the following morning, it was time. With the raise of the sun, Beryl shouted on the square:"For freedom and independence, for the fate of our own planet!" At the same time, we were standing beside her as the shitennou of the Dark Kingdom.

I felt the activation of the dark side of Metallia, some kind of dark power had all of us, including Beryl, though it wasn't visible yet. Well, it was a kind of reflection of interfering the natural action of the earth, and we could not get rid of it.

However, what happened was happened, and at least, I still had Zoisite, and that was enough to me.

Time to attack, target: Silver Millennium on the moon.

_-THE END-_

~O~

**The author's words:** I am really feeling so encouraged and exciting that I have finally finished this fanfiction! Actually this is neither my first fanfiction nor my first English version fanfiction, BUT! This is the first time that I try writing a story directly in English instead of writing firstly in my mother language and then translate it into English! So, I think it was an important breakthrough of my challenging myself!

Again, apologize for the vocabulary or grammar mistakes, if there were any, and thank you to all who have enjoyed this fanfiction, especially Innouva and Sailor Swifty, who had really encouraged me a lot!

Well...I do have another pen name on this website, which was signed up a little earlier than this one, would you guess which that is? ~^^

And I will use this pen name specially for my fanfictions written in the first person, and that one for those in the third person~ I found it a good way (and the only way for me...perhaps...) to practice different writing styles~


End file.
